


Candle In The Dark

by goldencherries



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, architecture major! bow, bi!glimmer, business major! glimmer, poli sci! major adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencherries/pseuds/goldencherries
Summary: After losing their friendship to time and distance the two run into each other once more at a party. After a rocky start the two start to rebuild their relationship, this time into something... newbasically a story of two friends falling in love again after being given a second chance, will they do it right this time? Or will past memories come back to haunt them?or, a fic based off of enemies by lauv and miss you by gabrielle aplin





	1. Wario and Waluigi

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all start, just throwing a HUGE thank you to Laura for being my Beta and yelling at me over grammar! Ily

>  
> 
> **_"thought we said we're good_ **
> 
> **_Was I misunderstood?_ **
> 
> **_You lookin' at me so cold"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The coffee machine was broken.

 

Again.

 

She just wanted to have a cup of coffee before she died, was that too much to ask? Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she’d never had a sip of water before in her life. There was a lingering feeling of nausea that the girl could only hope wouldn’t last.

 

Adora had been out all night, another weekend spent out different clubs, bars and parties that - as much as she hated the aftermath of now - she loved. It was fun and exactly the type of memories you were supposed to make in your second year of college.

 

Just maybe not when you had to be up and out of the house early the next morning. 

 

“Glimmer.” Adora groaned, letting her head fall forward and hit the cool countertop beside the offending machine. The temptation to close her eyes and just fall asleep right there in the middle of the kitchen was strong; luckily her friend came down not long after. Pink hair flying in every direction, looking just the way Adora felt.

“Broken.” was all she said, finally moving her limbs to a stool at the other side of the counter with the tact and grace of an elephant dancing the waltz. 

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, a huff leaving her lips. “You couldn’t have done this yourself?”she asked, already going to unplug and plug the coffee maker, hitting the on button far harder than was probably necessary. “It hates me Glimmer, I told you already that thing has a mind of its own and it has a vendetta against me!” The blonde insisted, just relieved to hear the soft, familiar whir of the machine as it finally sprang to life. Oh thank god. It was the first day of classes and Adora already regretted letting Bow and Glimmer drag her out to a ‘final day of summer’ party the night before insisting she still had parties to make up for.

 

Adora was late as she rushed out of her shared apartment, cup of coffee in one hand, books in the other and a poptart held between her teeth as she sped to her first class. Muffled curses coming from behind the strawberry flavoured pastry. Suddenly very grateful that her best friend’s mom was the dean of the school and had pulled some strings to get them a place in the complex across the street. It meant that when she decided five minutes was enough time to shower, she wouldn’t be too late when it obviously took much longer. She was typically a punctual person, something she liked to brag about, but this wasn’t her morning. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t wait till classes were over so she could return to the warm embrace of her bed. Hell, right now she would settle for falling in the general vicinity of a soft surface, bed, couch, questionable rug? All were feasible options in comparison to this.

  
  


Adora had known Glimmer since she was in high school. She’d transferred a week into freshman year on a basketball scholarship. Considering she used to be the captain of the school’s rival team, it was as a surprise when after only a few weeks of suspicion Glimmer had taken Adora in; introducing her to her friends, and insisting she take the spare room she had instead of staying in the community home she had been living in at the time.

 

Adora didn’t realize till she had arrived that Glimmer had extended the offer without mentioning it to her mom.

 

And while the first dinner they had had as a makeshift sort of family had been awkward beyond belief eventually she fell into the swing of the house. Getting a part time job to help buy groceries no matter how many times she was told it wasn’t necessary. She felt better that she had then if she had just stayed there for free. Besides she liked her job. She was a kickboxing instructor. 

 

Well, now she was.

 

Originally she had simply been there to help around with the kids after school classes. But eventually she’d become a teacher, with two youth oriented classes a week and open access to the gym. Which was her favourite part of the job in all honesty. 

 

Glimmer had become like a sister to her. She couldn’t imagine a life without her.

 

Her first class came and went without much fanfare. She nibbled her breakfast and drank her coffee while she listened to her teacher drone on about the syllabus. She took notes that didn’t need to be taken and doodled in the margins. She felt ten times more alive an hour and a half later when she met Glimmer and Bow for lunch after class. It wasn’t a coincidence that they had this shared downtime, the three had all but ensured they all had classes at the same times. Save for the one hour Adora had an English 203 class after they had both finished for the day, it was perfect. 

 

“Its true!”

 

“Glimmer not this again.”

 

“Ketchup is a smoothie Bow.”

 

“It’s a sauce!”

 

Adora listened to the two as they spoke, piping up us the trio sat down “But it would be a juice?” she said, earning her two glares and cries for her to be arrested from her friends. 

 

“Ring ring police? Yeah, my friend thinks ketchup is a fucking juice, as if tomato juice doesn’t already exist.” Glimmer spoke into her hand phone while Bow just looked at her with a worried look. Stealing the ketchup she had gotten for her fries, “.Is this why you didn’t get a soda with your lunch?” He asked, “Are you going to drink the ketchup?” He was clearly getting more distressed as he spoke. 

 

“No Bow, I’m not going to drink the goddamn ketchup who do you think I am?”

 

Bow let it drop, but still refused to give her her ketchup back, insisting he was doing it for the greater good. Adora didn’t mind, she could still dip her fries in it when it was on his tray. 

 

“Oh!” Glimmer said suddenly, startling Bow enough to choke on his soda. “Seahawk mentioned a party at Mermista’s this friday, are you guys in?” Sure, she phrased it as a question, giving the illusion of a say in the matter, but the moment Adora opened her mouth to argue saying maybe they should just go to the movies, or stay in for once, Glimmer decided to add, “I already said we were going if that helps.”

 

The blonde simply shook her head, grinning despite herself. 

 

“Of course you did.” She said with a sigh throwing a fry at her friend.

  
  


The first week went by without incident. She went to class, she grabbed lunch, she studied even when Glimmer draped herself over Adora in an attempt to ‘save her from the cruel practice of studying’ only retreating when the blonde decided to mention that maybe Glimmer should try doing one of the readings she had been assigned, grumbling about trying too hard as she went into the kitchen to cook dinner. 

 

Glimmer wasn’t a good cook.

 

Which wasn’t to say that she was a bad cook. She just wouldn’t be winning any michelin stars anytime soon. Not that Adora was any better, she would burn water if she was left alone in the kitchen. And the appliances knew it, it was why they only ever decided to break for her and never for Glimmer. They sure were rude for inanimate electronics. Adora shone on the nights Glimmer didn’t want to cook, putting her intensive knowledge of local takeout to use and ordering them a smorgasbord of  food that was always too much and spilled over into breakfast and dinner for the next few weeks.

 

She generally tried to keep to a theme. Whether it be something as simple as tacos in all their forms, sweet or otherwise, or something more obscure like dishes popular before 1897 it made it more fun than simply ‘ordering chinese’. This week it was noodles, which involved chow mein, pad thai, spaghetti and pork vermicelli Bowls. Bow had come over that night, as he always did when thai food made the list, saying he was here to help Glimmer study. And while he did attempt to do that for the first hour the night had ended with all of them playing Mario Kart. Adora had lost like always, and still didn’t know why. Glimmer insisted it was because she always picked the worst characters but Adora had never understood how two characters with the same vehicle options were different in terms of being better or worse but, maybe one day she would insist she try playing peach. Glimmer would probably fight her tooth and nail on it but Bow wouldn’t care, he always played as Yoshi anyways.

 

“Wario is the worst character, why do you always play him?” Glimmer asked as they waited in the level select screen.

 

“Because I always played him, my best friend back in the fright zone played Waluigi so i would play Wario to match” she ignored the slight heat on her cheeks at the memory, as well as the slight pang of guilt that stabbed her in the stomach.

 

“Thank god you found me then. I can’t believe you were friends with a Waluigi player, thats a sin in this household” she declared then and there, selecting another round of Yoshi Falls that was obviously for Adora’s benefit over her own. It was no fun when you spent the game falling off the sides.

 

“Yeah.” She said softly, not bothering to mention anything else about the friend in question. Deciding it was best just to let it go for now, if Glimmer wasn’t going to ask Adora saw no reason to tell.

  
  


As friday classes came to a close, signaling the freedom of students the trio found their way to the kitchen floor. Bowls of cold leftovers sitting in their laps as they coordinated a plan for the night. They had the party Glimmer had roped them into at 9, giving Adora plenty of time after work to come home and shower; showing up smelling like sweat was never a crowd pleaser for some reason. Bow insisted Perfuma and entrapta head over with them too, and while perfuma was down entrapta declined, mentioning something about already heading over with some of her new classmates. Sea hawk and Mermista would already be at the party so the four figured they would stop and bring chips at the very least. Though Adora had a feeling that the chips would end up being more of a personal snack for them. Bow’s persistent hatred of communal chip Bowls finally sinking in with the others. 

 

“Why don’t I just grab chips on my way home?” Adora asked, shoveling chow mein into her mouth ignoring the dirty look Glimmer gave her as she ate a noodle that had fallen to the floor, “i cleaned the floors last weekend.” She added with an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Because you’ll get the gross ones and we’ll all have to suffer with the fact that you bought us salt and vinegar chips and hate the idea of any of us getting lucky tonight”

 

Adora made a face “aw geez Glimmer, who are you trying to even get lucky with? Tia from your advanced marketing classes?” she asked, obviously teasing her friend. Enjoying the red cheeks she now sported. Oh maybe she had been right 

 

“No, just a general get lucky, we never know who we’ll meet at a party Adora” 

 

The blonde let it slide, but kept the smug smirk on her lips. Taking this for the win it was as she stood, placing her Bowl onto the counter before stretching her arms over her head. “Well I’m taking a twenty minute power nap before heading out.” she began to walk out before stopping to add, “if you go through my closet again please pick up after yourself, last time you made me your personal barbie I spent the next day cleaning up my entire wardrobe off the floor. I love you but not enough to stop me from throwing you off a cliff if I come home to a mess.” And with that, she left. Falling face first into her bed after tossing her phone to the side with a 20 minute timer set. 

Sleep never came, instead she lay in the silence. Enjoying the peace of doing nothing. The simple act of just laying down with no expectations for at least twenty minutes was nice. For once her mind was blank, just vaguely listening to the muffled arguments coming from the living room that were probably over something as simple as what to watch. And though a handful of thoughts she pointedly pushed away threatened to surface in the silence; when the familiar chime of her phone began to go off, Adora was still much more rested than she had been what felt like moments before. 

  
  


Her friends had obviously already started drinking by the time she got home. Though she hadn’t quite noticed it till she had come down from her shower to the sound of chanting and had walked into the kitchen just as Glimmer began chugging back what looked to be a vodka lemonade.  Her attention had been solely directed towards washing the now dried sweat off her body and putting on the clothes that Glimmer had laid out on her bed for her. A simple red dress, one Adora had forgotten she even had.

 

She smiled at her friends, jingling her keys the way you would a leash to get the attention of a dog before a walk “Alright into the car kids” she called, leading them into her jeep wondering if the tipsy crew would notice whether or not they stopped for chips. Or if they would be too distracted by the loud music Glimmer immediately played as she sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with every button on the dash and adjusting her seat with an odd ferver. 

 

“Next stop, party!” she cried with a laugh, her cheer was met with whoops and hollers. Adora herself even grinning and laughing along with her friends. Even going to far as to mumble along to the shitty top 40 music that tainted her speakers. Not that she would ever admit it, she was a ‘strictly indie’ girl all the way. 

 

They pulled up to the party right on time, giving Adora the perfect opportunity to interrupt  conversation over whether corn hub was really made as a joke or a secret fetish group. “We’re here!” she said loudly, hopping out of the car and trailing behind her friends. Ensuring her car beeped twice, telling her it was locked before she stepped up to the house where kids were already spilling out onto the front lawn, loud music blasting from the speakers and red cups in every hand as far as the eye could see. 

 

She followed the bobbing head of pink hair into the house, through the kitchen as they all stopped for drinks, Adora getting a soda of course as the DD, and then into the living room where an already disastrous game of beer pong was being played. Sea Hawk and a boy she didn’t know were getting their asses handed to them by Mermista and Mena from her morning sociology class. She raised a hand in passing, watching perfuma move closer to cheer on the blue haired girl and Bow moving to watch Sea Hawk go down in a blaze of shame as he desperately tried to avoid drinking the contents of the last two cups in front of him. 

 

Her and Glimmer pushed onto the couch, joining in on a conversation on whether professor Castaspella was really an easy A. The night was a fun one, young and already shaping up to hold a candle to many other nights that started similar to this one and ended anywhere from a forgotten lighthouse to one of them rolling down a hill into a pile of hay via shopping cart. 

 

“Professor C is a guaranteed A if you use more than two brain cells on a daily basis, sorry Gavin” she teased with an exaggerated frown laughing,  “simply pay attention and she-”

 

Her words were caught short, her body both freezing and going aflame at the same time. Just past Gavin’s shoulder she saw her. A sight that had years of memories both good and bad flooding back to her. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she could just barely choke out a “be right back” to her friends before she stood, pushing through the crowd until she finally reached her goal.

 

“Catra?”


	2. Microwaved Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 11:30 and I am so tired. This should be totally fine but please excuse the possible handful of grammar issues pls and thanks. 
> 
> Either way we get some interaction this chapter and some flashback fridays

> _**“Are you doing the same thing?** _
> 
> _**Convincing yourself** _
> 
> _**you´re better alone and** _
> 
> _**I, I could tell you how** _
> 
> _**you never left my mind”** _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

“Catra?”

 

The voice sounded so familiar, one that pulled at memories she had spent years forcing down. A voice that had her hot and cold at the same time. She figured it was coming when she saw her sitting on the couch, but… she hoped to slip out before she had been noticed. Of course, the sheer volume of people in this stupid house and in her way put a hole through her plans. Ensuring that she hardly made it a handful of feet before a hand found its way wrapped around her wrist. Aforementioned voice ringing in her ears. 

 

Catra hadn’t even wanted to come to this party in the first place. The riveting plans she’d had to study and go to the gym good enough for her. She was a new transfer to this university, and having come from a community college she really wanted to not only prove herself but shine. She wanted to be the best of the best, she hated the idea of settling for mediocre. She refused to be anything less than the best, too many years wasted with her contentment to be in the shadows. Or perhaps just the one shadow in particular. She refused to do it.

 

Not anymore. 

 

But Scorpia insisted, threatening to steal and hide her books till she agreed. Catra knew she would never, but once the girl had her mind set on something she was annoyingly persistent and she knew nothing would be getting done tonight even if she did attempt to stay home. Scorpia would simply annoy her till someone found themselves going out the window. If only Entrapta didn’t know the host of the party they would never have been able to drag her along in the first place.

 

Which is how she found herself here, listening to Entrapta talk about the psychological parts of parties and drinking and our basic human need for interaction while the two sat on the counter in the kitchen.Though, listen wasn’t really the right word when what she meant was ‘she vaguely heard a noise while she stared blankly at the people around her and sipped on warm beer. Finally her bladder gave her an opening to pee and try to sneak out of the party unnoticed. 

 

Catra excused herself and slipped through the people to the bathroom, enjoying the partial silence as she did so. With the door closed everything seemed a mile away, the noises muffled enough for her to let her shoulders drop when she realized they’d crawled up to her ears in discomfort. 

 

She planned to slip out the backdoor without Scorpia or Entrapta noticing, figuring she would shoot them a text when she was a safe distance away from the party. Using the spare change jingling in her purse to take the train back home. Better than walking anyways. But, of fucking course, the universe had another plan for her. A plan that included a blonde ponytail and blue eyes sitting on a couch right next to the bubblegum burst that was her replacement. 

 

Obviously she had been followed halfway through the house by Adora till they landed here, opposite how they were as kids. Adora chasing her this time instead of her always one step behind desperately reaching forward trying to keep up with the Horde’s golden girl. 

 

She pushed down the bubbling memories, the residual anger left scrunching her face up in the nastiest look she could muster. She ripped away her hand and finally  met Adora’s gaze,

 

“what do you want Adora?”

 

A flash of hurt crashed over her features. Perhaps not something you would notice if you hadn’t grown up with her but Catra saw it all. The way her hand softly dropped, the hurt and finally the look of feigned politeness. 

 

“I was just surprised to see you here is all” she said, “do you know mermista?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The host?”

 

Oh. That made sense, of course Adora knew her. They were probably bff’s that drank champagne in a bath of diamonds. She was being dramtic now, but she didn’t know what else to do. She was standing in front of the ghost of her youth. A fading memory of a friendship that had crumbled in her hands and fallen from her like grains of sand. 

 

“No. I came with some friends” her words were short and so was her tone. Her arms crossed over her chest, giving every indication that she was done with this conversation. 

 

“Oh” a slight silence that Catra took as an opportunity to began backing away to leave before 

 

“How long are you in town for?” Adora blurted, obviously trying to keep catra there a moment longer. Catra speared her with a look of annoyance. ‘How long was she in town for’ because of course she couldn’t just go here. Going to Eternia University wasn’t for people like her. They were for people like Adora and Glitter who graduated from the prestigious Bright Moon Academy. Who were practically royalty. 

 

“Oh Adora” she cooed, regaining the upper hand by taking a step closer. “Didn’t you know? I go here now” was all she said before she left without so much as a goodbye. She was on the edge and she knew if she stayed she would blow her top and make an unnecessary scene. 

 

She didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know that Adora hadn’t followed her. To know that the blonde was still stood right where Catra had left her with a stupid look on her face. She had always underestimated Catra and now she was about to see just how wrong she was.

 

Catra wasn’t tired when she had finally made it home twenty minutes later. She didn’t want to do her homework. She was too wired up from the party, from Adora. So instead she grabbed a soda from the fridge and climbed the fire escape to her favourite perch on the roof of the apartment building. Her feet tucked into her chest as she looked out over the city. Noises of friday night adventures quietly hitting her ears. Quieted by the sheer distance she was from the ground. Making it quiet enough for her to get lost in her thoughts. 

  
  


TWELVE YEARS AGO

 

“I, Sir Catra have slain the dragon for you my princess” she laughed, bowing deeply and dramatically. Losing her footing as she stumbled slightly in her performance. “Now I can free you from this tower and we can be husband and wife” she continued to announce as she straightened her chest puffed out and her hands on her hips as she grinned with pride. Adora placed a hand to her chest as she ‘swooned’

 

“My hero” she said, with a wave of her imaginary handkerchief. A hastily scribbled on pink paper princess hat placed precariously atop her head. 

 

“You have saved me from a lifetime of misery. I must repay you with a kiss”  

 

The two girls giggled as Adora loudly kissed Catra’s blushing cheeks.

 

“There, now you have my gratitude. We must tell my parents the king and queen of the world about our engagement at once good dir” she extended her hand out to catra who placed it on her arm to lead them around the grass to their imaginary horse. “We ride at dawn” were her final words before the began running around laughing as they imagined more of their ridiculous adventure that only got more and more so as they went along. Eventually losing all sense of plot or time and turning into a stick fight between the two. 

 

They had hardly noticed that they  had left the property, running into the dense woods that surrounded the orphanage they had been in and out of together. Always together. They had been inseparable since Catra arrived, only two years after Adora. Both refusing to leave without the other. Meaning most families passed, only looking for the one. Or only keeping the two for a short while before they eventually tired of dealing with such boisterous children. But no matter where they went, the girls had found a home in each other. 

 

Now as they ran over sticks, dirty and barefoot it slowly began to dawn on them just how far they had made it from ‘home’. Neither of them knew the way and the sun was starting to set. As fearful as they both were Adora made a plan.

 

“We will just have to camp here then tonight” she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Why of course they would just camp. What else would they do? No point searching for a way home when they could just get lost further into the woods. Besides, someone would come looking for them before then so staying put really was the only option. 

 

Catra readily agreed, making a bed of leaves for the two to share while Adora rubbed two sticks together like her life depended on it. Seeing as she had no idea what she was actually doing, the fire she was trying to make never came. She was disappointed. But luckily the two were saved by a voice calling from the woods. 

 

“Adora! Adora!” 

 

The two girls looked at each other with relief. Taking off running towards the voice and almost crashing into Shadow Weaver. They had hardly noticed the woman in their rush, the mother-ish figure at the home. She did have a name, but all the kids called her Shadow Weaver due to the fact that it always seemed she would appear from the shadows right as you were about to misbehave. 

 

In the girls haste they had missed the anger written plain as day across her face. Though Catra hadn’t bother to crash into the woman with a hug like Adora did, last time she did she had gotten a lecture on personal space, she still was too focused on going home than the woman’s emotions. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking!” she screeched when Adora stepped back, looking directly at Catra as she spoke. 

 

“You know you’re not allowed out here, yet you still dragged poor Adora out here to what? Play? Do you know how dangerous it is out here, you could have gotten her hurt, or worse killed!” 

 

Catra shrunk into herself, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling as she blinked back tears. 

 

“It’s my fault re-” Adora tried to stick in, but was silenced by Shadow Weaver.

 

“Cleaning duty for a month, and you are on thin ice from here on out” she seethed to the child “one misstep and i will not hesitate you have you transferred to a home for more  _ troubled  _ kids” The woman turned on her heel and the kids followed with heavy heads back to the home. Going immediately to their rooms, Catra only leaving after dinner to help with clean up. 

 

She had returned to an empty room, relief flooding over her as she crawled into bed and pulled the covers around her like a cocoon and finally wept. The tears she had been holding in early flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn’t know how long she had been crying when there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. She swatted at the hand with a muttered “go away’”

 

“Its me” 

 

Like a magic spell the voice brought Catra’s head out of her blankets. Looking at her friend with puffy, red rimmed eyes. “I know she’s hard on you but you have me.” she had said, wrapping her small arms around the bundle of blankets and the girl inside as she spoke “and I have you. We have each other and as long as we have each other, nothing bad can happen. Not really”

 

“Promise?” Catra asked with a sniffle, leaning into the hug

 

“Promise” 

  
  


CURRENT DAY

 

She had hardly realized she was crying until a loud honk from below pulled her to her senses. Reminding her that it was now not then. She had gotten out, and was better now. Stronger. She wasn’t the same weak kid who had cried after something as small as being scolded. She wiped the tears away angrily. Storming back down to her apartment putting on her angriest playlist till she finally passed out. Tiring herself out from scream singing and dancing around her living room. Still angry of course. 

 

She worked the next afternoon, she had gotten a job at the local club as a bartender. She had never been great with people, but when all she had to do was make drinks for the drunken assholes who came in and all but ignored her she didn’t mind them. Plus they were all too easy to make fun of, save for the almost daily occurrence of some guy inevitably making an ass of himself trying to take her home even after she explained he was barking up the wrong tree with a smile so strained it felt like she had a coat hanger in her mouth. But those guys were easy enough to have kicked out by security. And hey, it sure made it easier to find potential prospects to bring home for herself. Not that it ever meant anything. But she was only human after all. 

 

Tonight had been the same as any other. It was Saturday and it was busy, everyone out making decisions to regret and tell their friends about the next morning while they nursed awful hangovers. Spilling drinks, overtipping or underpaying from poor drunken math skills, sloppy dancing and bold advances. Entrapta as usual was sat somewhere around here with Scorpia, probably using the behavior around her to write another extra credit paper. She was double majoring in Psychology and Engineering, which was insane, but Catra had mad respect for the girl. She doubted she ever slept in all honesty. Yet she was always just as cheerful and slightly oblivious as always. She kinda loved that about her. 

 

Who she hadn’t been expecting to be around the club somewhere was Adora. But of course, there she was in the middle of the dance floor with her new friends, Glitter, Bryan and a handful of people she had seen at the party. A girl with blue hair, a guy with a mustache and a blonde with a flower crown. Of course. It was only fitting that she wouldn’t get a break from running into the last people she would ever want to see. Not that she hated any of them. She would just drink the water in her hand should any of them have caught on fire. 

 

She turned to her coworker Lonnie after serving a beer. “I’m taking my fifteen now” she said, walking off the floor to get some air. She sneaked out the back door, relishing in the cool night air as it hit her skin. She could still feel the thrum of the music from inside rattle her chest as she stood just a few feet from the door. The thought that she should have brought her water with her outside had her turning around with a soft hand resting on the doorknob to go back in. Debating whether or not it was really worth it to go back in and risk the chance of being whisked back onto the floor despite her call for a break. 

 

Finally she pushed back in, trying to slip back in and out from behind the bar without being noticed. But to no avail. It seemed the moment she set foot behind the familiar counter Lonnie was all but running past her “I’m off” was all she said as she raced past. 

 

Catra sighed. Biting back the long stream of choice words she wanted to scream to the whole stupid club. A look at the clock told her there was only an hour left before close. The lamest silver lining anyone had ever found in Catra’s opinion but it was better than nothing she supposed. She needed something to make closing with Kyle the dumbass a little more bearable. 

 

The sound of shattering glass and drunken, slurred cries of ‘Oppa’ proved her point as she looked at Kyle who was red to the tips of his ears as he cleaned up the broken shards of glass that were once a glass. Muttering apologies under his breath the entire time.

 

“Excuse me”

 

She groaned as she turned, not bothering with a false smile. She never did. She had never seen a point, it’s not like she didn’t still get tips. Plus this way she didn’t have to look like an idiot like everyone else did.

 

“What can I-” she began before she was face to face with Adora for the second time in 24 hours. This was just not fair.

 

“No” was all she said before walking away and jabbing a thumb in her general direction to direct Kyle to their newest customer, taking his place at the dishwasher. Luckily that seemed to be the end of that problem. Catra didn’t see the blonde for the rest of the night, until she left the shop after closing and almost ran into the damn girl. 

 

“Jesus fuckin-” she cried as Adora jumped out at her when she left the club, zipping up her hoodie over her revealing clothes. Great for tips, shit for the cold wind that came with the autumn season, “don’t do that!” she cried. “ I almost punched you!” she shook her head in annoyance as she kept walking figuring Adora would follow suit.

 

She was right, of course.

 

“I brought you a hot chocolate” the blonde said, holding out a white paper cup with steam coming from it. Catra eyed her warily before taking it, “thanks i guess” she said after taking the first sip. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Catra stopped mid step to look at Adora.

 

“Why are you here?” she asked finally, annoyance creeping into her voice. She was tired and hungry, she wanted a sandwich and to crawl into bed and sleep till the world ended and then five more minutes. 

 

“You looked like you needed a pick me up” she said quietly, a grin slowly tugging at her lips. “And I couldn't find anywhere that sold microwaved ice cream” Adora teased, reminding Catra of when they were kids in one of their newest foster homes. 

 

It had been one in the morning and the pair couldn't sleep, eventually making their way into the freezer for a bowl of ice cream, Catra insisting she needed it to fall asleep. Being the impatient kids they were they decided to microwave the whole container for two minutes to melt it enough to scoop. But instead they had melted it all and almost burned the cardboard container. They couple who was fostering them were not pleased, but it was a happy memory. 

 

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her. Nor could she help the feeling of longing that hit her when Adora joined her. The two of them laughing like they had before. When the world was theirs to conquer. When they were a prince and her princess. She missed it. She missed her friend. She missed  _ her _ .

 

But she left her. 

 

Catra coughed, covering up her laugh as she began to walk once more.

 

“We were kids Adora, sorry I didn’t know the ice cream would melt on its own” she said, her voice cool. But not as much as she had wanted. The familiarity of it all making it hard to stay mad. Adora smiled at her but didn’t say anything. Walking alongside each other to Catra’s apartment. 

 

The walk wasn’t long and soon Catra was unlocking her door. 

 

“Uh what do i owe you for the hot chocolate?” she asked after hearing the click of the lock. Adora just waved her off. 

 

“My treat” 

 

“Oh. well. Thanks?” 

 

Adora laughed once more. 

 

“Goodnight Catra”

 

“Goodnight Adora, I still don’t like you” 

 

“I know” 

 

She crawled into bed, after dodging questions from Scorpia about her night. Insisting she was too tired and they would talk in the morning. She really didn’t know why her roommate always waited up for her. She was never in the mood to talk after work.

 

She fell asleep, images of the night playing on loop in her mind before she fell asleep. Dreams of a certain blonde plaguing her mind as she did so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMST? I need to be able to add the eye emoji there. Things getting juicy? 
> 
> Also in case it doesn't make sense. Scorpia and Catra are roommates, i will explain how they met in chapter 4 dont worry. WE'RE GETTING THERE. 
> 
> As always thank you thank you for reading this! the love this fic is getting already makes my little heart go whoosh. I love everyone whose reading this <3 thank you! and i know it's rather soon, but if you make any fanart or whatever else put it under #candleinthedarkfic as we go on i'm going to try and make an instagram account for She Ra and this and what not ? we'll see :) 
> 
> either way I have nothing else to plug rn, so goodnight and see y'all next week !
> 
> I FORGOT TO ADD, the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin


	3. Blink 182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old tensions struggle to stay hidden and Halloween happens

> _ “Are you doing the same thing? _
> 
> _ Convincing yourself _
> 
> _ you´re better alone and _
> 
> _ I, I could tell you how _
> 
> _ you never left my mind” _
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

“What do you think the odds of me getting into lawschool are if I drop out tomorrow morning?” 

 

“Probably pretty slim”

 

“Ugh”

 

With a final look at the blinking cursor on her screen she pushed her laptop onto the couch and stood; deciding that the final ten thousand words weren’t going to come to her if she just sat there staring at a half filled screen. 

 

“I’m going out for coffee, want anything?” she asked, pulling a hoodie over her tank top. The late October air already so much cooler than the warm weather that had lingered at the beginning of the year. Her mornings already glistening with frost that melted by midday. 

 

“If you wanna stop by the store and grab a bag of M&Ms i wouldn’t complain” Glimmer flashed her a cheesy grin as she all but hung off the couch staring at the young couple on the tv renovating a beach house. 

 

“Aye aye cap’n” 

 

She had planned on walking to the cafe, she really had. But the moment the frigid air had touched her cheeks she had changed her mind. Making a beeline for her jeep and jumping in to turn the heat on. She didn’t hate fall or winter. She thought they were pretty seasons, but Adora was a summer child. She loved the warm feeling of the sun on your face, even the suffocatingly still, stale heat that made the sweat drip down your back the moment you it hit you like a wall when you stepped outside. It was better than feeling like you were going to lose a toe that had turned purple before freezing itself right off your foot. 

 

Adora raced into the small shop  that had barely been a five minute drive away. Determined to keep her time outside to an absolute minimum. Thankfully at 11:30 at night on a Thursday the place wasn’t swamped. The line only her and a couple in front of her, the rest of the occupants having already settled into seats around her. The soft sound of clacking keys, and clicking pens a symphony of its own that could be heard over the quiet music that played overhead. 

 

“Order for Adora, order for Catra” 

 

Her head snapped up at the sound of her own name, moving from side to side in search of the owner of the second name that had been called. She had seen Catra only in passing since the night they had walked together. It seemed every time Adora tried talk to her Catra suddenly had something very interesting to attend to in the opposite direction. In all honesty she missed her friend. The other night only reminding her of all the fun they had together. 

 

She grabbed both drinks, holding one hostage till she finally found who she was looking for. Her searching gaze met with one of annoyance by an, oh so familiar, set of mismatched eyes. 

 

“Here” was all she said as she passed the warm cup to Catra. She took a sip of her own drink and promptly choked on how sweet it was the moment it passed her lips. “What is this?” she cried looking at the offending drink like she had been betrayed by a close and personal friend. 

 

She might as well have been in her opinion. That betrayal might have hurt less than getting the wrong drink from Lance, the barista who had her order memorized. A twinkle of laughter beside her drew her from her thoughts as she looked at the owner of the laugh. 

 

Catra held out the cup Adora had passed her while gently grabbing the one in Adora’s hand.

 

“You gave me the wrong drink dumbass” she explained, a smile still pulling on her lips as she took a sip of the bucket of sugar she dared to call coffee. Adora looked at the cup in her own hand, sniffing it quickly before taking a tentative sip to ensure that it was her creamy, caffeinated coffee. 

 

“I don’t know how you still drink those” Adora teased as the two walked out of the shop, holding the door open for her friend as they passed through.

 

“It’s a caramel mocha” she defended, placing a hand to her chest in mock hurt. “Just because you hate happiness doesn’t mean the rest of us do”

 

“Coming from the girl who made me listen to nothing but Blink-182 for a month straight” 

 

Adora laughed as Catra punched her arm,  “Blink-182 is a good band, you should be so lucky i was able to educate you and save you from the godawful bubblegum pop you used to try to put on”  the blonde rolled her eyes, but still the smile she wore only grew.

 

Adora gestured to her jeep as the pair finally reached it, wanting to escape the cold but also not wanting to stop talking to Catra. “Come on, i’ll drive you home” not a question, if it was the dumbass in front of her would have said no. Granted she still tried to say no but Adora wasn’t taking no for an answer. And after a threat to drag her into the car by her ears the brunette muttered something under her breath about how pushy Adora had gotten but climbed in either way. 

 

The car revved to life and so did the radio, with it Keith Urban came blasting from the radio. Earning her a look from Catra that meant there was no way in hell she was ever living this down. The same look she had gotten when they were kids and Adora had thought that if she didn’t hug the big oak tree in the backyard of the home everyday it would die. 

 

“Not a word” was all she said above the cackling laughter beside her as she jammed her finger on the radio scanner to look for a new station. Staring straight ahead but watching from the corner of her eye as Catra took the dial and started looking for a station manually. Not satisfied till she finally found the alternative rock station. Filling the jeep with The Cure singing about how on Friday he’s in love. Adora smiled as the two drove in a comfortable silence. The music filling the air even after the car stopped in front of Catra’s apartment. Neither of them moving till the song ended. 

  
  


6 YEARS AGO

 

_ ‘All the small things/ true care, truth brings’ _

 

Adora groaned as she entered the room, flopping herself down onto her bed and wrapping the pillow around her ears.

 

“Is this where you rushed off instead of fourth period?” she asked, voice muffled by the pillow and lost by the music. Sitting up with a huff when she realized she wasn’t getting an answer and hugging the pillow to her chest.

 

“Why weren’t you in fourth period? I covered for you but i don’t know how sympathetic Mrs. Ross is going to be to yet another round of food poisoning” 

 

_ ‘Say it ain't so, I will not go/Turn the lights off, carry me home’ _

 

The only answer to her question was more music. God why did she have to play it so loud? Everyone could hear it there was no reason for her to blare the music this loud. She stalked over and turned the music off, smashing on the off button far harder than was necessary. 

 

“Catra come on” Adora pulled the covers off the lump that hadn’t bothered to uncover itself to talk to her and was shocked to find only a pile of pillows where she thought Catra was. 

 

Adora sighed.

 

She knew where the girl would be if she wasn’t here. 

 

She snuck past the dining hall where most of the other kids were finishing dinner and doing their homework. Adora was often exempt from these mandatory meals since she stayed late for various sports and activities. It was hard to make it home by 4 everyday when practice didn’t even end till after five. And being team captain meant she was the last one gone, only after making sure the gear was tucked away nicely and everything was  locked up nice and neat. How Catra routinely got out of set dinner times Adora would never know. But she assumed it had less to do with being allowed to do that and more to do with Adora sneaking Catra food and her not caring about getting in trouble. 

 

Speaking of, Adora slipped in and out of the kitchen grabbing two cookies and a cup of hot chocolate before finally climbing out of the main office window and up to the roof. Careful to cover any traces that she may have been in there. Lest their special spot was found and taken from them. 

 

“Hey”

 

Adora spoke softly as she hauled herself over the small lip of the roof and, on light feet, crossed it to sit next to Catra. The girl in question turning her head away almost immediately when she sat next to her. She had been crying. The blonde placed the travel mug of cocoa behind them and grabbed Catra’s hand. Holding it in silence while soft sniffles interrupted the sound of soft winds rustling the trees and the late fall sun bathed them in gold as it began to set. Catra would talk when she was ready. Adora learned the hard way as kids not to push her. 

 

So they sat, for what was probably twenty minutes. Catra’s head having found a home on Adora’s shoulder. Until finally she spoke. 

 

“Did I notice you bring hot chocolate with you?” she asked softly, leaning back looking at adora eyes sparkling with past tears and excitement. “I don’t know if we can call  it hot chocolate anymore but here's some lukewarm chocolate anyways” she pulled the cookies out of her pocket with her free hand and passed both the drink and snack to her friend. Nibbling on her own cookie as she did so. 

 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” 

 

Catra shook her head.

 

“Okay, well then let me tell you about the crap I had to deal with at Basketball practice today” she said taking the topic away from Catra so she wouldn’t feel pressured into talking. Rambling on about the stupid point guard they had and how Mr. Mac wouldn’t know how to coach a team if someone did it for him. Which not to toot her own horn but she practically did. He hadn’t even made it to the gym till after Adora had led warm up. 

 

Eventually silence fell again so Adora added,

 

“Your music sucks by the way”

 

Earning her a scoff from beside her, one of the few sounds from Catra all night.

 

“Says the girl who listens to Taylor Swift” 

 

“Her music is good!” 

 

Catra laughed with a shake of her head, “its okay, i’ll bring you to the dark side yet” she teased nudging the blonde with her shoulder and letting the two drift back into a more comfortable silence. Smiles on resting on their lips and the world at their feet as they watched the sun fall. 

  
  


PRESENT DAY

  
  


“Halloween”

 

The words tumbled out of her lips with no other goal than to keep Catra there with her a moment longer.

 

“It exists yes” 

 

“What are you doing for it?” god this was going horribly. Her cheeks were hot from embarrassment and she sounded like she had been hit in the head one too many times. She suddenly wished she had just said sayonara and left, they would have run into each other eventually. After all, Adora did know where she worked and where she lived. 

 

Jeez that sounded creepy. 

 

“Nothing that I know of” Catra’s voice brought her back to the matter at hand. Steadying her on the single topic of making plans, a sure footed step in the right direction. 

 

“Why don’t you come to my place? Glimmer, Bow and I are thinking of doing a horror movie marathon with tons of junk. We’ll probably invite Mermista, Sea Hawk and Perfuma too. Maybe Entrapta if she’s not too busy.” 

 

“No thanks” she said through gritted teeth, slamming the door and stalking off. Leaving Adora to sit in her car and wonder where she had gone wrong. 

 

She drove off in a daze, practically on autopilot as she made her way home. Almost forgetting to stop for the M&M’s Glimmer had wanted in her daze. She wasn’t crazy for asking was she? It had been years since they fought, she knew Catra had still been mad about it but she thought they were getting better. It sure seemed like they were and- ugh she was pathetic. Here she was spending twenty minutes wondering why one person wouldn’t hang out with her when she already had tons of friends. Its not like she needed Catra but… She missed her. That was the most constant feeling that she had towards the girl in the last two years. She missed Catra and everything that came with her. She had been shocked to see her here, but honestly she was excited. Finally they were together again. Close enough to see each other everyday, help each other out with school and crushes like they used to. But this time with liquor and maybe just maybe she could finally-

 

Well, maybe that last thought was a stretch. She didn’t know what she felt towards Catra anymore. The feelings were strong but surely after all this time they were just platonic. What they once may have had was gone, lost to time and space and the sheer dead will of two stubborn asses refusing to make the first move. 

 

Why did she have to feel bad? She was just trying to be nice, invite her to do something for Halloween she didn’t have to be so rude about it. Adora finally left the jeep, slamming the door behind her. Anger fresh and certain as she stormed into the house. 

 

“Dor that you?”

 

Glimmer’s voice called from the living room, the soft voices of the TV also coming from the same direction as Adora made her way in and onto the couch tossing the candy to her roommate and yanking her laptop into her lap. Staring at the white page with such ferocity it almost seemed liked the words would write themselves out of fear of what Adora might do if they didn’t.

 

But the words never came, and instead Adora leaned over. Gently slamming her head onto the keyboard with a loud groan. 

 

“You good?”

 

She turned her head, pressing more buttons on the keyboard, and looked at Glimmer.

 

“I’m fine, i’m breezy, I'm cool. I’m going to finish this stupid fucking essay and then im going to go to bed and continue to feel totally fine tomorrow” the words were about as believable as if she’d said the sky was purple and falling down but Glimmer pretended to believe it. Giving Adora all the red M&Ms as a way of saying i’m here for you as the two sat in front of HGTV. 

  
  
  


When Halloween came a week later Adora was too busy to even think about being rejected. She hadn’t had time to clean the house properly during the week so she was doing it now. Thirty minutes before her friends were going to arrive while Glimmer finished making Halloween cookies in the kitchen. Adora danced with the mop as the Monster Mash blared through the house. And she got slapped on the hand when she stole a glob of cookie dough when she passed through the kitchen. 

 

“Bow says he’ll be here soon and Mermista’s running late. Apparently Sea Hawk lost one of his boots again and she needs to help him find it” Adora and Glimmer gave each other a look after Glimmer read out the text from Bow. Both of them were well aware of what the couple meant when they said they needed to find his boot. They used the same excuse every time. And Adora doubted that Sea Hawk really was that bad at keeping track of his favourite pair of boots that he almost always kept by the door.  Really it the two should branch out and try saying that Mermista was looking for one of her shoes. At least try and cover it up if they weren’t going to admit it. But it was a fun drinking game.

 

Adora stopped her cleaning long enough to pour her and Glimmer a shot of cinnamon whiskey, “cheers to the least subtle couple in existence” they all but yelled before taking what certainly wasn’t their first shot of the evening. The main perk of being the host was that you didn’t have to drive anywhere. 

 

“Do you know where the orange paper decoration thing is? I can only find the black one and this would look more like a goth party than a Halloween party if I only use black” Adora held up the roll she had as an example.

 

Glimmer looked at her like she was an idiot.

 

“Do you mean, the orange streamers?” she asked pausing what she was doing to just to look at her best friend and wonder how on earth she was so smart yet so stupid at the same time. 

 

“Look, I’m three shots deep let me live my life in peace” 

 

“They’re in the closet” 

 

Adora stole a chocolate chip before she was shooed off laughing as she continued to get the house ready. 

 

The streamers she put up weren’t going to win any awards. But they looked good enough for a movie night with friends at the very least. She didn’t bother rolling the tape to hide it as she attached the last streamer to the wall right when there was a knock at the door before Bow was calling through the house.

 

“In here” she cried back, tossing the tape dispenser and the extra streamers on the coffee table.

 

Bow came in wearing the same thing he had worn for Halloween since they met in Sophomore year. A cheesy vampire cape and a set of plastic fangs that looked like they cost about 50 cents at the dollar store and were dripping with fake blood. His black jeans and white T shirt completing the worlds laziest vampire look. He draped the cape in front of his face in greeting as he spoke in an awful romanian accent 

 

“I vant to suck your blood ha ha ha” 

 

Again, the same as he had every year since they met. Adora rolled her eyes but still she couldn’t help laughing. “You sound like the Count from Sesame Street” she said leading them back to the kitchen and passing him a soda. 

 

“And you sound like someone with no season spirit”

 

The blonde grabbed the witch hat she bought a few years ago to keep Bow from complaining about the fact that she never got dressed up. “Boo” she said with all the fanfare of a grey brick wall. She didn’t hate Halloween, she actually kind of loved it. She just never celebrated it as a kid and it wasn’t as big a thing for her. She never went trick or treating, there was no nostalgia with it. And going to a party was no different than going to a costume party any other time of the year. Which is why she loved this. A simple night in with her friends to just be stupid and watch scary movies with each other before giving up to play video games halfway through their supposed marathon. 

 

It was a new tradition, one to take place of what she missed growing up. 

 

It took another half an hour for everyone to show up but they needed the time anyways. It wasn’t until Perfuma showed up that Glimmer announced she was done decorating the cookies and brought them into the living room where the group had draped themselves over the furniture and each other. Mermista and Perfuma sharing the loveseat, Sea Hawk and Bow sitting with their leg crossed in front of the couch and Adora laying down with her legs over the armrest. They truly were hopeless. 

 

“Okay, what are we thinking?” Adora finally asked scrolling through Netlfix for The Blair Witch project.

 

“Pizza? Chinese? Tacos?” she was craving pizza more than life itself but with a 50/50 cry for burgers and tacos she lost. They ended up ordering a round of burgers, tacos, tater tots, french fries, onion rings and milkshakes for the group to share. It was a mystery how none of them were featured guests on the biggest loser. They just ordered about a billion calories of food when their tables were already littered with cookies, chips and soda. Truly a medical marvel.

 

The movie hadn’t even started before Sea Hawk insisted they watch a real horror movie like The Shining or Psycho. His protests were met with groans and a handful of cheese puffs being thrown his way.

 

“Just because i’m the only one who has taste doesn’t mean you all should be so snippy about it” he muttered snacking on the puffs that landed in his lap. 

 

The food arrived fast and it seemed like they had only just ordered when a knock came from the door. 

 

“Just a sec!” she cried, hastily searching for Glimmer’s wallet in the kitchen. How hard was it to find a wallet that was bright pink? She didn’t find it, instead it was thrown at the back of her head by her roommate with a laugh “It was on the coffee table”

 

“Oops” she said laughing as she opened the door, the laughter dying in her throat as she looked at the girl who was definitely not here to deliver tacos or burgers to the house.

 

“Catra?”

 

She scratched the back of her neck and pushed past Adora into the house. 

 

“Yeah, I changed my mind and Entrapta gave me you address” was her only explanation. 

 

“Come in i guess” she said closing the door and crossing her arms. “Who says you’re even still invited.” she snapped, annoyance from before racing back. Who just showed up at someone’s house without any warning? 

 

“Look, I don’t like what happened. I still don’t know that I like you, I do know that I was sitting at home and all I could think of was that I should have said yes. I guess it wouldn’t kill me to give you a second chance or whatever” 

 

It was the weakest apology in the world, but Adora knew how hard it would have been for Catra to say it. “Well, then this is for you” she placed her witch hat on Catra. “Let’s get you a cookie” she said leading the girl into the house and giving brief introductions. 

 

No one else may have agreed, but Adora thought the night was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup gang, thanks as always for reading this. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy but its also setting the stage for their funky fresh new friendship wink wonk.
> 
> I made an instagram for She Ra but idk what im doing with it really ?? follow me @gcldencherries 
> 
> Lyrics at the begining of this chapter are from - Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> Song from the flashback are from - I Miss You by Blink-182


	4. Taco's and the Morning After

> _**I'm so sick of planning all my nights,** _
> 
> _**'Round avoiding you it's gotta end** _
> 
> _**We don't have to love again or try,** _
> 
> _**But can you tell me** _
> 
> _**why do we, we have to be** _
> 
> _**enemies?** _
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

When she woke up the next morning it was to the familiar scent of pine and coffee, her arms wrapped around her pillow as she nuzzled closer. Fighting the consciousness that grasped at her from a distance in favour for the warmth and comfort of her bed. The soft blanket wrapped around her legs was soft and-

 

Her eyes shot open as Catra soon realized her legs were not the only ones under said blanket. The sight of a gray T-shirt and tendrils of blonde hair told her exactly where she was. 

 

Oh fuck.

 

Catra looked around, thankful at the very least to have been the first to have woken up. Memories of the night before flooding back, showing up at Adora’s house, drinking and eventually passing out at four in the morning while watching Ghostbusters. Mermista and Seahawk left at around one, leaving her, Adora, Glimmer, Bow and Perfuma till Bow had walked Perfuma to her car and then promptly didn’t return. Glimmer stayed with them for another hour. Watching the TV with an intensity that made Catra think that there was definitely something she was missing. Oh well, she didn’t care about the pink haired girl as far as she could throw her. 

 

That had left her and Adora, though how they had gone from sitting on opposite sides of the couch to her being curled up against her she didn’t know. She had started to sit up, slowly detangling herself from the blonde so not to wake her. Catra was nearly free when the door opened and slammed shut,

 

“Coffee! Donuts!” Glimmer’s voice called through the house, startling Catra enough to jump and if Adora wasn’t already awake from the noise she was awake now. Catra scrambled off the couch just in time to watch a head of pink hair peak around the corner as she leaned against the couch with a horribly feigned nonchalance. 

 

“Oh good, you two are finally up. I stopped by the red and blue cafe and picked up all the best stuff” 

 

“Thanks Glim” Adora mumbled from beside her, her voice husky and full of sleep. Catra cleared her throat, and the variety of less than PG thoughts that had suddenly popped into her head.

 

“Uh, yeah, thanks Glitter” 

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes but left without correcting her.

 

Her heart had finally slowed from the initial shock but now she wondered if Glitter had seen the two of them and gotten the wrong idea. But then again, she didn’t even know what the right idea was in this situation. She figured it would just be best to drop it and hope that no one ever brought it up ever again in the history of ever. 

 

Great. Great coping.

 

“I'm gonna…” she trailed off as she slowly crept to the door, indicating that she was gonna go. 

 

“Right, yeah, you don’t want any coffee?” 

 

“Nah, I can stop by on my way home” 

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

She held up her transit card in reply, “nah, I can just take the train...but thanks” 

 

“Here, I'll walk you out?”

 

Adora followed Catra to the door in an awkward silence that made the act seem more obligatory than anything else. In all honesty Catra would have rathered to just slip out on her own. 

 

It was the first day of November and god could she tell the moment she stepped out of the house. The icy air hitting her warm skin and biting at her fingers that she stupidly didn’t have gloves for. She suddenly wished she had taken Adora up on her offer for a drive home or the coffee to have something warm to drink, but it was too late now. She couldn’t back pedal now. 

 

“Bye” she said as she started to walk off, only interested in getting to the cafe close to here. And hoping against hope her phone still held enough charge for her to listen to music on the way home. 

 

“I had fun” came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Adora still leaning against the doorway, her nose already pink from the cold and her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. “I’m glad you came” she added with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, thanks, me too i guess” 

 

She didn’t wait before she turned and walked off, shoving her headphones in and playing her music as loud as she could. 

  
  


FIVE YEARS AGO

 

“Why do you have to go?”

 

“I got a scholarship Catra, it would be stupid of me not to go”

 

“But we were supposed to do this together”

 

It was a stupid argument, one they had been having for months now. It made Catra feel like she was a child again. She felt small again, like the world was too big for her to make her way through, it would just swallow her whole. 

 

Adora looked at her, annoyance written across her face. Like it was Catra’s fault for being upset at all this. Like she wasn’t abandoning Catra right before they started high school to go to some fancy prep school. 

 

“I’ll still see you everyday at home, i’m not abandoning you Catra. Besides, you're going to be fine, you’ll have Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle” 

 

Catra didn’t bother to correct her that they were Adora’s friends not hers.

 

“Whatever Adora, have fun” she snapped and shoved her headphones on pointedly turning away from her to show that she was done with this conversation. She could still hear Adora’s loud groan over her music. 

 

Even after all that, it was only two weeks into the school year when Adora had left. 

 

“It’s just for the weekend!” she had said excitedly as she packed, oblivious to the fact that Catra was pretending not to care. She was rambling on about her new friends, the people she was going to one day replace Catra with. 

 

They weren’t supposed to do overnight trips, it was against the homes policy but Catra had covered for her as the two had always done for each other. But it when Sunday came and went it was harder to say that this was just a training camp at this fancy school. 

 

She supposed it was supposed to be luck when a woman with long pink hair had come in. Saying that Adora had been with her all weekend and was officially going to be staying with her indefinitely. She had brought with her two movers, they had come into her room and started packing up what little stuff Adora had. Barely filling up two of the small boxes they had brought with them. 

 

They had left Catra with nothing but Adora’s memories, and the knowledge that she hadn’t even said goodbye. She had left with nothing but an excited grin and a quick, “cover for me” before she had left. 

 

No one had filled  that spot in her room. It had just become hers. Catra had also started going to the set meal times, not that she ever did much more than push the slop around on her plate. 

Coming home to her empty room it just made it worse. And for the first month she had slept in Adora’s bed. Under the covers that smelled like her best friend. Smelled like safety, smelled like home.

 

It couldn’t last forever, of course, for when she came home one day and they smelled of nothing more than cheap detergent she knew it was over. She had cried that night. Finally overwhelmed by the fact that she had been left behind by the one person she had always put ahead of her. 

 

She had joined the basketball team in an attempt to just stay away from the house for longer. She never meant to actually take it seriously, but after losing her first game to Adora and her new team she was more motivated than ever to beat her. She had become the best and became team captain in Adora’s stead. 

 

After that first game Adora had come up to her, insisting she should come with her. Work to get a spot at the new school she just loved so much. That there was no reason for her to stay where she was when she was more than capable of earning a spot in the school.

 

Catra knew that wasn’t true. If they had wanted her they would have asked for her and they didn’t, besides her grades were nowhere near as good as Adora’s. True it was because she never tried, but she didn’t feel like starting now. She already knew she was better than everyone here, she didn’t need a piece of paper to tell her what she already knew. 

 

Their rivalry grew, and soon Adora stopped trying to talk to her after games. The two putting all their energy into winning at whatever cost. Which often meant games with foul plays and fights on the floor. Mainly from Catra and her team but it was so easy to push Adora and Glitter’s buttons that no one really noticed who had started what. 

 

Their friendship had quickly boiled down to nothing but a rivalry to be the best, and Catra had even started putting more effort into her grades. She had decided that living in Adora’s shadow wasn’t enough, she would become big enough to cast her own shadow. 

  
  


CURRENT DAY

 

“You’re an angel” Catra murmured as she sat down with Scorpia for breakfast, her fuzzy blanket wrapped over her shoulders like a cape. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep and the only thing on her mind was the sweet smell of french toast. It was too early on Sunday morning and the world was cold. The frost of the morning biting at her nose when she woke up and realized she had left her window open. 

 

She yawned as she reached for the large mug Scorpia had finally placed in front of her as well as a plate of french toast. Bringing it to her lips with a small moan as she drank the sugary drink. It was heavenly and full of cream and caramel, exactly how she liked it. 

“No biggie, i was up anyways” Scorpia muttered into her breakfast, quickly shoveling the food into her mouth. Her cheeks were red, probably from being in front of the hot stove for twenty minutes. 

 

The two had met in their senior year of highschool, Scorpia worked at the same restaurant Catra did in the Fright Zone. She went to school with Adora but they weren’t close. Scorpia didn’t really talk to anyone that she went to school with. Which seemed impossible because how on earth did anyone ever get this girl to shut up. 

 

Scorpia had taken an immediate liking to Catra, training her herself and inviting her out every opportunity she could. Which meant that Catra had spent a lot of time in her senior year at very large houses surrounded by people she didn’t know, or at Scorpia’s house playing video games and studying. They were an unlikely duo and in all honesty, Catra had hated the girl to start. She was just too.. bright. She had a positive spin on everything and it was super annoying when all she wanted to do was mope or be angry. 

 

But eventually she found the girl nice to be around. She had no one else and it didn’t look like Scorpia was going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe she was a friend who had decided to stick around. So when Scorpia had popped the question after graduation, ‘wanna be roommates’ Catra only complained a little bit. 

 

Their first place had been a shitty place in the Fright Zone, nothing special really. The carpet was worn and had a few discerning stains when they had first moved in but the price had been right. It wasn’t till Catra’s transfer request had been approved that they started to think of moving. Finding an absolute steal next to the prestigious campus. It still wasn’t an extravagant apartment by any stretch of the word. But the floors were clean, and it was spacious. Everything that checked off her list of needs. 

 

“Are you gonna be home for dinner?” Scorpia asked, breaking the silence that  had fallen over them as they ate. 

 

“Don’t know, why?” 

 

“Oh, i was just wondering if you wanted to, ya know, go out?” 

 

“Oh, uh” catra looked at her phone, the bright white numbers telling her it was almost 10 now, “yeah I can probably be home by like six or seven if you wanna grab a bite after then? I’ve been craving taco’s all week”

 

Scorpia’s face lit up, a broad smile taking over her features. 

 

“It’s a date”

 

Catra nodded and kept eating. 

  
  
  


Seven fifteen came around and Catra burst into the house, her hair piled into a greasy mess upon her head after a day spent of her doing everything but ripping it out of her head strand by strand in an effort to find something less painful than writing this goddamn paper. 

 

“Less than five” she yelled as she ran into her room like a hurricane, throwing her stuff onto the bed and trading out her leggings and hoodie for jeans and a tank top, spraying her hair with dry shampoo and shoving her arms into her leather jacket. She grabbed her bag as she left the room, finding Scorpia putting on a pair of heels at the door.

 

“You look nice” Catra said, slipping into her boots and following Scorpia down to her car. She really did, gone was her usual outfit of jeans and a sweater. Replaced instead by a red dress and a black cardigan that hung loosely around her arms giving the illusion of a wealthy woman from an old movie. Like all she was missing was a long cigarette and a string of pearls to become the seductive female lead opposite Audrey Hepburn, to sound cliche she reminded Catra of Marilyn Monroe. Especially since her short white hair was curled for the first time ever. 

 

 The girl in question seemed quiet, a nervous blush colouring her cheeks. Catra wondered what was going on. Scorpia had, in the four years Catra knew her, never been this quiet. And with how nervous she had been this morning she could only wonder if there was something more going on. 

 

Oh shit.

 

She had a thing for one of the girls at the taco place. 

 

“Don’t stress too much, it’ll be great” her reassurance was met with a soft thanks, the girls cheeks a bright pink contrast to her white hair. 

  
  


The taco shop was packed with other hungry students, most of them still in sweats and hoodies. She really could have stayed in her study clothes but, at least this way she knew she was the hottest one here. Though, in her very humble opinion, she would have been the hottest one if she had shown up in her ripped pyjama shorts and the worn t shirt she wore to bed.

 

The pair ordered up at the counter and found a place to sit at one of the benches, Catra glaring at a group of girls till they left. Giving them a bit more space than they would have three inches away from the trio of loudmouthed losers that had been wasting air in the space that their bags now occupied. 

 

“God, Scorps i’m so ready for winter break. Straight up, im just gonna nap for the whole month. I don’t want to get out of my bed to do anything but pee, everything else can be done from bed” she smirked then, winking at her friend “if you know what I mean”

 

It seemed her friend did know what she meant, if the way she choked on the water she had been sipping on was any indication.

 

“Catra I-”

 

Oh that reminded her, 

 

“So who's the girl?” she asked, leaning in with a mischievous grin. Turning to look at the group of girls behind the counter, “is it the blonde?”

 

“What?”

 

“The girl you got all dressed up for? I gotta make sure i like her if she’s going to be spending time around the apartment ya know?” 

 

Scorpia looked at her, mouth parted slightly and eyes wide an emotion Catra couldn’t read clouding her gaze till she cleared her throat and looked down at the wooden table. 

 

“Uh, yeah, it’s the blonde” she said quietly her voice thick. 

 

“Oh good because she’s bringing us our food now, give her your number” she encouraged, silently thinking about all the free tacos this set up would get her. Making a note to only support relationships that got them free food to save money on their grocery bill.

 

 “Catra no, I-” Scorpia tried but she wasn’t listening, Catra was too busy giving her best grin to the blonde serving the food. 

 

“Thank you, and heres a tip” she began leaning forward and whispering something in the blonde’s ear quiet enough that Scorpia wouldn’t hear the rather crude sell she gave Scorpia. 

 

The girl giggled, her cheeks flushed.

 

‘CLARISSA 

555-555-5555

XO’

 

“I’m off at eleven” she told Scorpia as she left, leaving her name and number on the grease paper that had been served under her taco. Catra looked to Scorpia with a grin, “you can thank me later” she teased digging into her taco. 

 

“Thanks” she muttered, slowly working through her own taco. 

 

Her roommate was shockingly quiet for the rest of the night, hardly muttering goodnight when they returned to the apartment. 

 

Catra didn’t think much of it, instead she got ready for bed. Forgetting about the phone that buzzed at the bottom of the purse that sat upon her bed. By the time she had crawled into bed she was beat, grabbing her phone to set an alarm for the next morning her attention was drawn to the text lighting up her screen. A string of unknown numbers with three words underneath. 

 

11:47

unknown

hey its Adora

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha dont be mad you're so sexy
> 
> no but seriously, thanks for being so patient during the literal month it took me to get this chapter out. i hit a huge wall with characterization and it took a while to break it down. also huge thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments. y'all are the reason i kept writing <3


	5. Lost and Found

> __ God I miss you too   
> We got making up to do   
> I'm coming back to you  
> and I won't let go again

* * *

 

 

She lost her phone.

 

How the fuck did she lose her phone? She literally just had it. She messaged Catra, and then she ? lost it. It wasn’t in her pockets or in Glimmer’s purse, the table they sat at in the loud club was also empty of her phone and the bright red case that it lived in. 

 

“This is homophobic” she groaned with her head in her hands, standing up to check the chair and the floor around her. “Fuck” she said, retracing her steps to the washroom and the bar where she had looked for Catra and gotten her number from one of her coworkers. But she had no luck.

 

Glimmer gave her a sympathetic smile when she returned to the table empty handed, annoyance at being that dumb buzzing through her head. “Want a shot? Take your mind off of things till it turns up” she suggested, handing on of the three small glasses that were filled with red liquor to her friend. 

 

She took it with a shrug, she might as well. It's not like she knew where else to look when it felt like she had already done a search of the whole club, and drinking seemed more fun than stressing about buying a new phone. 

 

So she drank, an ungodly amount with her friends on a wednesday night. Bow’s very rational suggestion that they wait for the weekend to go out and stay in to study had fallen on deaf ears. Glimmer had wanted some fun and Adora had maybe wanted to try and bother her favourite brunette bartender. 

 

It had been a great night, and when she woke up the next morning she had forgotten she had even lost her phone till she went to check her phone and was met with nothing but a tube of chapstick and a lamp on the otherwise clean nightstand beside her desk where her phone normally sat.

 

Well fuck

 

She pulled herself out of bed, heading to the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she made a cup of coffee to try and wake her up before she inevitably made her way to her first class. 

 

“Can you call my phone?” she asked Glimmer when the pink haired girl joined her in the kitchen, short pink hair flying in every direction. “I wanna see if anyone has picked it up” she explained at Glimmer’s confused look.

 

“Dora, your phone is in my purse, the bartender gave it to me on the way out. She said you left it on the counter and she kept it behind the counter, she ran it over when she saw us leaving. Saying it would be better than trying to spot you on campus.”

 

Adora blinked.

 

“Oh”

 

She took her phone from Glimmer and read through the notifications. Pausing at the text that had come in from an unknown number. 

 

Unknown

12:15 am

What do you want? 

 

Oh it was Catra. 

 

Adora

10:05 am

Good morning to you too

 

Catra

10:06 am

You messaged me at midnight

 

Adora

10:10

Yes, but it’s morning now

 

Catra

10:15

Fine. good morning . What do you want?

 

Adora

10:20

:( what if i just wanted to say hi

 

Catra

10:36

At midnight? 

 

Adora

10:45

Yes

 

Catra

10:55

What if i was asleep?

 

Adora

11:03

Then i would’ve talked to you in the morning, like we are now

 

Catra

11:15

I’m ignoring you now

 

Adora smiled, rolling her eyes as she finally put her phone down and focused on the lecture at hand. Their professor mentioning something about historical repetition. 

 

She walked out of class, her phone in her hand as she made her way to the cafeteria to meet up with Bow and Glimmer. Her arms were full and as she reached the table she dropped her stuff in a heap. Effectively causing three pens to roll off the table. 

 

She bent over to grab them with a groan. 

 

“Hey Adora” 

 

The blonde shot up at the voice, hitting her head on the bottom of the table in surprise. “Ow” she muttered, pulling her head out. Pens in hand but forgotten about. 

 

“Catra!” she said, leaning against the table. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I go here”

 

“Well yeah, but i mean here here. At my table here, like within this enclosed ten foot radius here” 

 

Catra looked at her

 

“I have a project to work on with sparkles”

 

“Glimmer” the girl in question corrected annoyed. 

 

“Yeah that’s what I said. Yeah anyways we have a marketing project to work on. Do you have a problem with that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in question. In a way Adora took as a challenge. 

 

“Of course not, why would i?” 

 

“Just checking” the brunette said, sitting in the spot Adora was clearly about to take. A smirk on her lips. She had done it on purpose. 

 

Adora sat next to the other newcomer to the table, a girl she had only seen once before. 

 

“Scorpia right?” she asked the girl who had yet to say a word. 

 

“Yup”

 

“Cool” the white haired girl looked away pointedly then, choosing instead to stare her bowl of soup. Pushing around the carrots in it with a spoon. 

 

What was her problem? 

 

She didn’t dwell on it too long. Instead she looked to Catra, her brunette hair still as wild as it was when they were kids. 

 

But things had still changed, subtle features like her cheekbones and jawline becoming more prominent. She had grown a couple inches taller. Her lips seemed fuller. It hit her then, that things hadn't only changed between them but they themselves had changed. And she had missed it. Adora had missed being there for her friend while she changed. 

After years of growing at the same speed the two had been too busy to notice that they were growing in opposite directions. 

 

Her heart hurt, grasping for the lost tendrils of a friendship lost to stubborness. Adora wondered then, what would have happened if she stayed. If Angella hadn’t caught wind of her living situation and taken her in? 

 

Would they still be here? Strangers sitting at the same table or would they have gotten over the issues that had begun to plague them. Catra just hadn’t been able to get over her transfer. 

 

Maybe they were doomed to fail from the start.

 

She couldn’t help but think back to the last day before she left. Catra was quiet for most of the day. Hardly saying more than a snapped fine when Adora had asked her to cover for her so she could go out for the night with Glimmer. 

 

The two out of sync with each other since she had left. Catra was never home, out and off to wherever she spent her time. Even when she wasn’t out she was gone. Hiding in the woods where they weren’t supposed to be. Her music loud and obnoxious when she was in the room. It was like living with a stranger. She could hardly get two words in.

 

‘I miss her’ she thought 

 

Even before Adora left it was like she was already gone. It's what made leaving easier. What was she staying for? It didn’t seem like there was anything left to hold onto. But that didn’t stop the guilt that came with it. Guilt that Catra should be here with her. That it was her fault she wouldn’t try for a new life like she had.

 

The guilt sent her back to the Fright Zone one night when she couldn’t sleep. It was late, just before midnight by the time she had actually gotten there, but she knew Catra would be awake. She always was. 

 

Adora had come to the doors and stood there. Not moving, frozen in place. What did she want? Why did she go? She had no plan. All she knew was that she missed her friend. Missed the one person who had known her from the start and never gave up on her. 

 

Her lower lip trembled. And she choked back tears as she left. She had made it home before crying. Creeping into the house with red rimmed eyes and running straight into a woman with a head of long pink hair, looking down at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Im sorry” were the first words out of her mouth as she looked up at Angella. “I didn’t mean to disrespect you i just needed some air and-” her words fell out in a rushed heap, stopping only when Angella laid a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Relax, i’m not mad. I just want to know if you’re okay” she said leading the blonde to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. 

 

And so Adora spoke, telling her everything. Tears spilling down her cheeks once more as she did so. Angella listened, giving her a hug when it was all over. She had stiffened then, unsure of what to do. But as the gentle gesture went on she relaxed, her arms wrapping around the woman. Letting herself be comforted. 

 

“It will work out in the end” she whispered, “im sure of it” 

 

She nodded, even if she didn’t believe it herself she took the sentiment. Smiling despite herself. 

 

“Oh, and Adora?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re grounded” 

 

Adora groaned, but laughed anyways. It was only fair. She had snuck out after all. 

  
  
  


“Earth to Adora” 

 

The blonde blinked, shaking off the disoriented feeling as she realized that she was her in the school cafeteria and not a scared teenager crying off the side of the road. 

 

“Yeah?” she asked. Finally looking away from Catra, who was looking at her with curiosity; and turning to Glimmer. “Sorry i wasn’t listening” 

 

Her friend rolled her eyes with a sigh. “We were just saying that Catra is gonna come over tonight to work on our project” 

 

“Yeah that’s fine”

 

Catra left after that, heading off to grab something from her apartment before her next class. Hardly a moment had passed after she left when Adora’s phone buzzed. 

 

Catra

13:34

See something you like? 

 

Adora

13:35

What?

 

Catra

13:36

You seemed to be staring pretty hard there, just wanted to know if there was something you liked? Or did you prefer the after show?

 

Adora

13:37

Who says i watched you walk away?

 

Catra

13:38

;) 

 

Adora

13:42

Fuck off

 

Catra

13:46

Are you sure you don’t mean fuck me?

 

Adora

13:47

Don’t you have a book to get?

 

Catra

13:50

Yeah but this is more fun

 

Adora grinned, rolling her eyes as her she started to reply.

 

“Ahem”

 

Adora looked up to Glimmer and Bow who were both looking at her the way a hyena looked at dinner. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

They leaned forward and Adora turned her phone off, placing it face down on the table. Giving them her full attention and raising a brow at them as she waited for an answer

 

“Who’re you texting?” Bow asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

 

“What are you? Middle schoolers? It’s literally none of y’alls business who I'm texting”

 

Glimmer kept on grinning, “does this have anything to do with Catra showing up to Halloween movie night? Or the rather cozy position you two were in all night?” she asked, leaning her head on her hand. 

 

“Oh my god Glim, it’s nothing. Catra is an old friend from the Fright Zone that’s all”

 

“An old friend who constantly tried to push me out of bounds” Glimmer muttered, an old annoyance creeping into her voice.

 

“Two years ago” she defended even if she wasn’t quite sure why. Glimmer was right. Catra had always played dirty, but it just felt mean to shit on her while she wasn’t here. And outside of the dirty plays she really was a great player. Adora had been surprised that Catra didn’t accept the eventual offer that had been extended to her by Bright Moon High. Choosing instead to stay at Horde High. 

 

“Defending her honour?” bow teased as Adora packed up her stuff, ready to leave this conversation and head to her next class. Even if she was twenty minutes early

 

“I have class” 

 

Her friends nodded knowingly and Adora groaned “you’re both thirteen i swear” she said as she left. Waiting to pull out her phone till she had rounded the corner. 

 

Adora

14:40

But not as fun as other things

 

Catra

15:30

Other things?

 

Adora

15:31

Other things

 

Adora

15:32

Like mario kart

 

Catra

15:45

I hate you

 

Adora

15:47

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is on TIME i want a medal
> 
> ALSO hi, S3 murdered me. this is so fluffy in comparison but anyways it helps with the pain. angella is in this because im all up in my feelings for her ok?
> 
> anyways. as always i love you and thank you so much for reading and sticking through with this!
> 
> lyrics this chapter are from Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin


	6. The Girl in The Red Dress

>  
> 
> _ Forget all the scars _
> 
> _ All that they are _
> 
> _ Memories, memories _
> 
> _ Oh oh I know it hurts 'cause I feel it too _
> 
> _ But after all, all that we been through, yeah _
> 
> _ Ooh why do we, we have to be _
> 
> _ Enemies, enemies? _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Sup dorks”

 

Catra looked up from her hypothetical third quarter projections, which at this point might as well have been written in a lost language for all the sense it was making. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted to be done with the whole thing. 

 

It had been two weeks since they had started. With only two and a half weeks left to finish she was starting to get burnt out. She wasn’t fresh and new to the whole project and the finish line seemed so far away. She was stuck in a sea of work and she wanted a nap. 

 

But she had to admit, Glitter was a decent partner to have. She had spent most of her nights here on their living room floor. Working till she fell asleep, waking up the next morning in Adora’s bed. Coming down to the smell of coffee and the sight of the blonde half asleep on the couch. She never asked how she got to the bed. She knew really. She just wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

 

“What do you want?” Catra asked Adora as she stretched her arms over her head, satisfied with the pops in her back as she did so. 

 

“Catch” was the only reply, prompting Catra to throw her hands up in hopes of catching the object that was soaring towards her. More of a flinch than a conscious decision to catch the blur from Adora’s vague instructions. It was when she looked down at the cool metal in her hands that she saw it was a can of dr pepper. Unfortunately it was also then that she got smacked in the side of the face with a second projectile. Accompanied by the sound of Adora laughing at her. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Heads up?”

 

Catra glared, but smiled nonetheless. Rolling her eyes as she picked up the bag of chips. 

 

“I see you stopped for snacks on your way home,” she pointed out, breaking into the bag with a satisfying pop and immediately shoving a handful into her mouth. 

 

“Well i know the both of you and I know that you probably forgot to eat so I picked up some food and i've got takeout from the burger lounge” Catra perked up at that, following the blonde into the kitchen and immediately finding a home sitting on the counter. 

 

“Where’s Glimmer?” Adora asked as she lay out the food that was three times more than they possibly needed. 

 

“On the phone with Bow” she jammed a thumb towards the stairs where, as they sat finally silent, they could hear the muffled voice of Adora’s friend and roommate. 

 

“Ah yes, she could be a while”  

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. It was surprisingly the first time since Catra started coming around, that they had been alone together for more than a bump in the hall. And it was… nice. Not quite like it was before, but new. A feeling of calm both strange and comforting. She didn’t feel the need to impress but she still felt stiff in all she did. 

 

She thought back to the last time the two of them had been alone together before this. Not the weird run ins that they had around campus but the true last time she had seen her best friend. 

 

3 YEARS AGO

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Catra?” Catra watched, eyes narrowed, as Adora threw her hands up. Screaming on the banquet hall roof with a voice loud enough that Catra knew anyone outside could hear the shrill noise. 

 

“What?” she asked then, hands shoved into the pockets in her suit. She knew what. She knew exactly what. She knew Adora was pissed about the fact Catra had come here with Scorpia, just barely following the rules to crash the frilly stupid prom. And most definitely spiking the punch with something stronger than whatever ‘Jared’ had stolen from his father's liquor cabinet. Though she supposed the main reason she was mad was because-

 

“You punched Glimmer?” she yelled, anger rolling off her in waves. It was kinda hot, but Catra didn’t actually want to die so she kept her mouth shut on that fun little aspect of the moment and instead shrugged, sporting a tiny grin that she had gotten what she wanted from the start.

 

Seeing that Catra had nothing to say about the ‘fight’, she tried again.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I came with Scorpia” 

 

Adora let out a noise something that was probably supposed to be a word but came out in a frustrated growl. Her hands raking pointlessly over the hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. “I see that” she was seething, “but why? Why? Why are you here, i have heard nothing from you in months and now you just show up here? To what? To bother me? To be paraded around like arm candy on some girls arm? To-”

 

“You haven't heard from me? The phone goes two ways princess! what? you lost my number in the massive move you had? Sparkles servants-”

 

“Glimmer”

 

“lost it for you when they came to take all your stuff? Nice goodbye by the way. I covered for you! I covered for you and you just fucking LEFT Adora. Do you not see that? Are you too busy having rainbows blown up your ass that you conveniently forgot the part where you left me and not the other way around. I lo-” she cut herself off then. Taking a deep breath to steady herself. Shrugging it off like it didn’t matter. Like there wasn’t a ball of emotions building up in her stomach, threatening to consume her if she thought about it for too long. It had been easier to pretend there wasn’t a bigger reason she had been so hurt by Adora when the girl in question had been somewhere else. When the smell of her perfume wasn’t this close to her. 

 

She wanted to leave, needed to leave. Just as she had planned from the start. She wasn’t even supposed to have come up here. It had been an accident. She began to head to the door that would lead her back down the servants stairwell. God even the name of the stairwell told her she didn’t belong in this new world. 

 

It was then that she had truly felt like an idiot. Of course she didn’t belong. This place was a fucking breeding ground for the world of the rich and powerful. She was just an unwanted girl from the fright zone. The people here didn’t want to think of her more than they had to. More than the time it took to tell her their orders. She had been mistaken for a waitress multiple times that night already and if she was being honest the only reason she hadn’t scooped any ones eyeballs out with her thumbs like a melon baller was the feeling of blue eyes that on her that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

 

There had been one moment. Just the one from earlier, soon after the Prom court was announced. She had watched Adora’s friends Bow and Glimmer win king and queen, watched as they took the floor to have the first ‘royal dance’ and all the insane hoopla that came with it. And when the MC announced that everyone could join in, dance to the embarrassingly slow song that filled the room, seemingly everyone moved to join them. 

 

It was so different from every other school dance she had ever been to. There was no awkward swaying on the sidelines. Everyone here had someone in their arms, their feet moving with practiced precision. Not that she had ever cared for others and what they thought of her, but it certainly helped that it wasn’t just her as she took the hand of the blonde she had come here for. Scorpia long forgotten as she pulled Adora close in her arms. The shock apparent on her face as they started to dance. A look that slowly turned into one that held a deeper meaning. A look that had the breath catching in Catra’s throat.

 

“Since when did you know how to dance?” she asked as they moved around the floor, “last I remember you had two left feet and no idea how to use them for anything but running in a straight line”

 

“Hey you’re not too bad yourself Ms. I hate school dances”

 

“I never hated them when i went with you”

 

They were silent then. Enjoying each others presence and the closeness that had been missing since Adora had left. 

 

Since Adora had left. 

 

Catra looked at her then. At the blue eyes peering up at her throw thick black eyelashes. The soft curve of her lips as she smiled. The feeling of her waist under her hands. All things that she had never had to wonder about. Things that at one point were part of her daily life. Things that had become so distant that looking at them now was like seeing them for the first time. Her smile faltered. Why had she come for someone who never bothered? She came to prove a point. Show how great she was doing now without her. That she had grown into something bigger and better. But here she was acting like all was forgiven. 

 

The song ended and Catra pushed away from Adora. Hating the absent feeling that came with doing so. And desperately wishing she wasn’t thinking about how much she wanted to place her own lips on the soft pink ones she had just spent three minutes staring at. 

 

“I should go” 

 

She had been ready to leave, but it was then that Glimmer had found them. The look on her face when she spotted Catra said it all. A question that asked why she was here. A look that told her that, at least to her pink haired replacement, she didn’t belong to her. And that was that. 

 

She wasn’t entirely sure of what she was doing till her first found its way to Glimmer’s nose. No holds barred, blood streaming down the girls face and leaving some on Catra’s fist. She had enough sense to leave after that. Storming out, only ending up on the roof when she had gotten lost in the wrong stairwell. She hadn’t even meant to come up here. But, she had thought, at the very least no one would find her up here. Give her a moment for things to settle before she left. 

 

Pulling out her phone to text Scorpia she jumped at the sound of the door slamming open behind her. Hard enough that she was surprised more damage wasn’t done to the thing. 

 

“What the fuck?” Adora had screamed, anger clear in her eyes. 

 

The anger was gone now, replaced instead with a softer look. A look that had Catra’s lip turn up in a sneer.

 

Pity. 

 

Adora pitied her.

 

The thought alone sent her reeling. Poor Catra, she knew the thoughts going through her head. That she was lost, a poor soul in need of saving. A damsel in distress. That's the way it had always been hadn’t it? Adora to the rescue. Adora the great and Catra she was the one who needed help. The girl who only got chosen out of obligation of pity for the poor orphan girl who had no friends. But not anymore. She was done. She refused to be defined by something as low as pity. She was more, and she knew it. She wasn’t going to stop till everyone else knew it too. 

 

“Catra I-”

 

“Forget it, i don’t need your fucking pity Adora” she snarled, she took a step through the door. Pausing with a hollow laugh, “and to think” she said looking one last time to the girl in the beautiful red dress, “i really did miss you”

  
  


PRESENT DAY

 

She threw a fry at Adora.

 

She laughed as she did, but feigned a look of innocence when Adora glared. 

 

“Did you need something?” she asked with a grin, winking as she popped a fry in her mouth.

 

“You are the worst,” she said, but the smile on her face as she shook her head said otherwise. 

 

The meal went on, stealing sips of each others drinks, and bites of food and maybe a sidelong glance here and there. Not that she admit to such when Adora called her out on it. 

 

The meal was simple, easy. A show of how much things had changed since that night on the roof. How much she had changed. 

 

“Adora?” she asked, opening her mouth to speak when she caught her bright blue eyes. But the voice that came out wasn’t hers. 

 

“Bow’s coming in ten, apparently he has some news” 

 

Glimmer.

 

Catra turned to the voice, jumping slightly in surprise and hoping nobody noticed it. 

 

“Oh sweet burgers” the pink haired girl said, digging into one of the brown paper bags and pulling out a foil wrapped burger to chow down on. “What were you guys talking about?” she asked, grabbing a plate from the cupboard. 

 

Catra looked down, licking the sauce that had run down her fingers. A plate, neither she nor Adora had thought of one. Once more pointing a neon arrow to the differences in how they had been raised. She hated it. 

 

“Nothing important” her voice was falsely chipper and she finished off the small bite of burger that was left. Chewing as she retrieved her stuff from the living room. “Thanks for dinner Adora, but i gotta jet” she gave a hasty salute and walked out the door without another word. 

 

And that was supposed to be it, she had gotten home to Scorpia sitting on the couch studying and had taken her place next to her. Stealing half of the blanket to pull over her own lap as she turned on some stupid show to play in the background as she went over notes for her statistics class.

 

Any other night she would have stayed there till she was tired. Retreating to her room to get some well deserved sleep. But tonight it felt like she had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. 

 

And then another.

 

Catra looked to Scorpia, “are you expecting delivery?” she asked, but scorpia look just as confused as she did. 

 

“It’s probably just a door to door salesman” she flicked her show back on. 

 

But another knock came. 

 

“Jesus fucking- coming” she yelled, getting up and throwing the blanket off her with an annoyed huff. Stomping to the door like a child. 

 

“What-” she snapped as she threw open the door, annoyance catching in her throat as the face behind the door turned out to be a familiar one. Bright blue eyes she had seen hardly an hour ago staring back at her. 

 

“Adora?”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry, for leaving. You were right, the phone works both ways and i…” she trailed off, a faint flush visible on her cheeks. “I didn’t know what to say and then i saw you at prom and you looked so- and you were with Scorpia and then you punched Glimmer. Which I don’t know how you got her to forgive you for by the way. I had to listen to her bitch about it for months and-”

 

“Adora”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm sorry”

 

Catra didn’t elaborate. She didn’t have to, they both knew. It was them saying it was time to start over. Try to get a different ending on this story. A better ending than the one before. 

 

The silence stretched, broken by a cough covered laugh from Catra. “So is that why you hauled your ass all the way over here at” she checked her phone “eleven o’clock at night?” she teased. 

 

“... yeah?”

 

Catra rolled her eyes, “wanna crash here then dumbass?” waving inside her apartment and stepping gback to make room in the doorway. 

 

“Nah, Bow has a big announcement i need to be present for. But, next time”

 

The final insinuation was so obvious, a joke between the two. But the look in her eyes and the drawl of her voice had Catra leaning against the door as she closed it after watching Adora’s car retreat to the darkness. The sound  not leaving her again till later in the night. 

 

Scorpia had left the living room as she passed it to get to her room. It was weird for her to go to bed so early, but with finals only a few weeks away everyone was pretty tired all the time so Catra didn’t think too much of it, routinely waving a quick goodnight. The silent response had Catra pause. Looking over her shoulder as Scorpia shuffled her way into her room. 

 

That was weird?

 

Scorpia hadn’t shut up in the almost six years catra had known her. Had finals done that big a number on her? 

 

“Hey” her voice was soft as she peaked around the doorframe “you good?”

 

Scorpia was silent for a moment and then, “why did you want to transfer?” 

 

Catra blinked

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you want to transfer, here specifically to University of Etheria? What was wrong with FZ community?” she asked again, a hidden question Catra didn’t notice hidden behind the words.

 

“It's a good school Scorps. The best one in Etheria, you know that.”

 

“And that's the only reason?”

 

She hesitated

 

“Well, yeah? What other reason would there be?”

 

Scorpia looked at her, staring at her eyes as if looking for the answer to the universe hidden in them. Releasing a defeated breath, answer lost forever. “None, just wondering, goodnight”

 

“Night weirdo” 

 

Adora

11:39

Bow got a gf

 

Catra

11:48

Wasn’t he dating the blonde?

 

Adora

11:50

Not officially i guess?

 

Adora

11:51

You’re right, he just said they’ve been together since the back to school party, but didn’t say anything in case it didn’t work out

 

Catra

00:00

Responsible

 

Adora

00:04

Be happy

 

Catra

00:09

RESPONSIBLE! :))))

 

Adora

00:13

Sincere

 

Catra

00:18

:)

 

Adora

00:21

You coming over tomorrow?

 

Catra

00:30

Work

 

Adora

00:38

Oh cool

 

Catra

00:42

Yeah

 

Adora

00:59

Goodnight

 

Catra

1:20

Goodnight Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... oops?
> 
> LOOK, I know it's late and YOU know it's late so let's just pretend I posted this two weeks ago.
> 
> In my defense i just had my birthday and my first day of College so i was very busy. plus i started my next project because im a heathen. 
> 
> but either way WE OUT HERE, THEY'RE LIKE CUTE AND FRIENDS AGAIN AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA GET S A U C Y YALL OH NELLY


	7. Ferris Wheels and Fairy Dust

 

> _Will you be my best friend?_   
>  _Will you be my last?_   
>  _I need somebody_   
>  _who can love me like that_
> 
> * * *

Adora

00:45

This final is gonna kill me

 

Catra

00:46

Go to sleep dumbass, if you don't know it now you’re already fucked

 

Adora

00:48

THATS NOT HELPFUL

 

Catra

00:50

Sleep

 

Adora

00:51

:(

 

Catra

00:53

SLEEP

  


She did in fact sleep.

 

Though as she walked out of her last final the next day, her eyes still felt heavy. All she wanted to do was nap and shower. Probably in that order if she was being honest. Even though the thought of getting home seemed daunting, one of the booths in the cafeteria looking to be the far better option. She wouldn’t hesitate to admit that she debated just curling up for a nap there. 

 

But she had things to do. Her hair was greasy enough to start a fast food restaurant, holding a shape when she took it out of a ponytail. Not to mention iit was already December 17th. With school out of the way she could finally indulge in the christmas spirit. Which, of all the holidays she had come to celebrate, was her favourite. 

 

Glimmer and Angela always had the house professionally decorated for December 1st. The girls would wake up on the first day of the month to a new winter themed wonderland. Except for the main living room. That they would decorate themselves, just the four of them, Bow always came over too. They would all go out and get the perfect tree, go home, and decorate it with decorations that told more of a story than anything else in the house. 

A christmas tree made of green painted macaroni attached to a pipe cleaner, a hand sewn stocking smaller than her fist with a wallet sized picture of Angela as a child, crystal decorations that wrote out the birth years of everyone. Adora remembered her first christmas there, Glimmer had given her a small white box as they were decorating

 

“you’re a part of the family now,” she had said as Adora opened the box and saw the crystal numbers of her own birth year hanging from a delicate silver string, and just underneath it another decoration. A small gold sword, garnished with silver and a small crystal on the hilt. It fit neatly in her palm, the red string wrapped around her thumb so she had no chance of dropping it. 

 

Adora looked to Glimmer for an explanation and her friend had simply smiled. “You’re a fighter in my book. And every fighter needs a sword” 

 

The blonde swears she didn’t, but at that moment as she smiled and gripped Glimmer in a bone crushing hug, tears of bittersweet joy fell down her cheeks. Even if only for a moment. 

 

They never technically had christmas in the children's home. Holidays passed without fanfare or notice to everyone else. December 25th came and went just as bleak and grey as any other day of the week. 

 

Except for two little girls hidden under the sheets in their room. Exchanging handmade gifts that wouldn’t win any awards but were still the best thing either had ever gotten. 

  


TEN YEARS AGO

 

“Adora”

 

She looked over to Catra, her voice had hardly been a whisper as she called over from the other bed. Blanket wrapped around her and draped over her head like a cloak.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look” she pointed to the clock where the bright green lights showed that it was 12:01.

 

It was Christmas. 

 

Adora smiled, a grin that was missing just one of her teeth. She sat up, fully awake now that she knew what day it was, and wrapped her own blanket around her. Wearing it as she stepped onto the cold floor to grab a small gift wrapped in old wrinkled newspaper from out of her backpack. She crawled into Catra’s bed and flicked on the bedside lamp beside them. A faint blush had coloured her cheeks, getting warmer and warmer as she held out the misshapen lump to her friend. 

 

“It’s nothing big, just something that made me think of you” she mumbled, looking down at her hands she had pulled back into her lap. Peeking up through her eyelashes to watch Catra hand her a package of her own. This one wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. 

 

Adora’s eyes were wide as she opened the gift. Tearing the paper away to reveal a piece of string two lettered charms of an A and a C looped through it. 

 

“I love it” she exclaimed as she put it over her head immediately, grinning as if she had just won the lottery. Which to her she had. 

 

Catra had opened her gift too and wrapped her arms around Adora. “Its perfect” she whispered. Clutching the wooden picture frame to her chest. It was painted white with red hearts around the word BFF. and inside was a picture of the two of them that they had taken for a class wall. The two of them were laughing as they hung upside down from the monkey bars, hair reaching for the ground and their faces bright red.. 

 

“Come on” Catra had said then, grabbing Adora’s hand and sneaking out of the room and through the halls. They stole a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens and took their blanket up to the roof. 

 

They sat, huddled together under the blanket. Shivering in the cold winter air. Noses and cheeks red as they passed the steaming cup of watery hot chocolate between the two of them. 

 

“Look” Adora whispered, sticking her hand out the two of them watching as small snowflakes landed on her skin and melted.

 

“It's snowing” Catra whispered watching with awe. It almost never snows in the Fright Zone and when it did it never stuck. Melting the moment daylight broke over the world. But here, on this cold christmas night. The two girls watched it fall, felt it as it landed on their noses and eyelashes. The world looking more and more like the ones in the christmas carols they sang at school. A world covered in a beautiful white sheet of snow. The yellow street lights dancing on the blank canvas. 

 

They stayed up as long as they could, their fingers red. The now cold and empty cup of hot chocolate clutched between Adora’s hands.

 

But soon they had to go back in, returning the mug to kitchen and crawling back into Catra’s bed. Staring out the window at the falling snow as they got warm under the blanket. Their eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. 

 

“Merry Christmas” Catra murmured, rolling over to look at Adora. 

 

“Merry Christmas Catra” Adora said back, falling asleep with a smile still on her lips. 

 

She wore that necklace every day for the next ten years.

 

PRESENT DAY

 

The lights had finally been put up on the house, and contrary to Glimmer’s view of the activity, Adora and Bow had been the ones who did  most of the work. They weren’t complaining too much though. On one of the many trips inside Glimmer had taken after proclaiming that it was far too cold to be outside she had whipped up a batch of christmas sugar cookies. 

 

They ate the cookies as they decorated the tree and watched christmas themed episodes of different sitcoms. Same as they did every year, nothing to write home about sure but something as warm and as familiar as her own bed. 

 

Catra

3:00

Be ready at 7

 

Adora

3:01

For what?

 

Catra

3:02

Surprise

 

Adora

3:03

Hmmm sounds fishy but okay

 

“Catra?” 

 

Adora looked up from her phone to see Bow giving her a look that suggested he was certain Adora had just been proclaiming her love for the friend in question.

 

“Yes?” she said with a laugh, pressing play on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S

 

“You two sure talk a lot”

 

“So do you and Glimmer, what are you suggesting?” 

 

“You know what I mean, should i expect a fourth member of our little group?” he asked. Glimmer perked up at this, looking up to Adora with wide eyes, plucking the edge of the blanket they shared. 

 

“I mean she’s my friend she’ll be around” but even as the words came out of her mouth her cheeks were warm, and a small smile began to tug at her lips. She couldn’t help it, she had missed her friend. And all the excitement that came with every chime of her phone was simply because they had been apart for far too long. 

 

Nothing else. 

 

Right? 

 

“We’re actually going out later tonight” she added to prove her point, but seemingly dug herself a deeper grave as Bow popped up, dragging Glimmer and Adora out of their seats with groans of protest.

 

“You have a date! Glim we have to help her get ready!” 

 

Glimmer smiled and nodded, muttering that she was going to grab a drink of water first. But as she joined the other two in Adora’s room the drink in her glass was decidedly not water. But instead a glass gin and tonic, and if the smell was anything to go off, a strong one. 

 

Adora rolled her eyes as she was sheparded into the bathroom for a shower, but couldn’t help the grin at her friends excitement for her date- not a date. She was going out with a friend. If she wasn’t careful she was going to let her friends words swarm around in her head and block out all common sense. 

 

She couldn’t help but wonder what the two of them would get up to as she sat in the living room a few hours later, pushed into a red sweater and a black skirt with stockings. Her blonde hair curled but up in a ponytail after a thirty minute argument that she didn’t need to do her hair to hang out with Catra and that a ponytail would do just fine. But Glimmer held the hot tool in her hand and it was clear she wasn’t getting away from her pink haired friend without enduring at least curled hair. 

 

The TV was playing in the background as they sat, Bow and Glimmer having moved on to debating the usage of the word ‘whom’ Adora nodding along absently as she chewed her cheek in wait. All but jumping on her phone as it buzzed in her lap.

 

Catra

7:03

Here

 

She grabbed her purse and shouted a quick “Bye!” as she bolted out the door before her friends could do something dumb. She had no doubts they would still be up when she got home but that was a hurdle she could cross later.

 

Her steps faltered as she saw Catra. The girl leaning forward on the handlebars of her motorcycle looking up at Adora with a smile. Sweet saphos Adora felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. 

 

You know, platonically.

 

“Hey” Catra said with a small wave, reminding Adora’s feet to keep moving. Bringing the blonde next to her friend and automatically taking the helmet that Catra gave her, “hey” 

 

“So i was thinking, there’s a winter carnival in town. 5$ says i win more games than you do” she said, and turned the bike back on looking at Adora expectantly.   
  
“Oh! I guess, yeah, i should get on huh?” her cheeks burned red and she was grateful the helmet covered most of her face as she pulled it on and got on behind Catra, loosely wrapping her arms around the girls middle and being greeted with the ever familiar smell of cinnamon, apples and a faint hint of leather. A smell that had been just ever so slightly out of reach since she woke up with the girl in her arms on Halloween. 

 

“Hold on” was the last thing she heard before any silence there may have once been was replaced by the screaming of the wind and the roar of the engine. Her arms wrapped around Catra tightly, the initial shock of the movement gone and replaced with a joyous, lightweight feeling. The idea that she should have been scared seemed a silly one. How could you be afraid of flying? 

 

She almost wanted to extend her arms out like a bird, but hollered out with her arms staying where they were and feeling the bounce of Catra’s laughter as they sped through the empty friday night backroads. 

  


It was an annual carnival that had been put on by Brightmoon high every year for as long as they could remember. A fundraiser to support the arts programs, though Adora knew they didn’t need to do it she was glad they did. Publicity stunt or not the carnival was beautiful. Different coloured lights were everywhere and there were games and rides all over. Kids laughing as they ran by and teenagers looking as bewildered by the lights as the younger ones. Everything about it felt like christmas. The unfiltered joy of it all was like a home she had only recently been able to know. 

 

“So” a silky voice said from beside her, drawing her from her thoughts. “Where do you wanna start?” 

 

Adora smiled, she knew exactly where to start, she was giddy. Not unlike the kids that ran around them. Her fingers wrapped around Catra’s hand as she took her to a game just up ahead. One of the games where you have to knock down a stack of bottles with a softball. A game Adora had no doubts was totally rigged. But there was a large stuffed horse with bright colourful wings that she wanted so bad. And besides, it was three balls for a dollar. Not that bad right?

 

Wrong. 

 

It took them 42 balls and almost 15$ to get those bottles knocked down. But they had won what they were looking for and Adora’s face was almost split into two with how big a grin she wore. “Oh my god that game had to have been rigged” she clutched the stuffed animal as they walked to get coffee, Adora’s fingers red and numb from the cold. She wondered if Catra’s hands were warm. 

 

“I doubt he expected us to just whip four balls at it at the same time” Catra agreed with a laugh. Catra had a nice laugh, it was contagious. No matter her mood the sound of it would always bring a smile out in Adora. Even if it was just a little one. It was soft and unique, one she couldn’t compare to the tinkling of bells or the patter of rain because it was a sound true to its own design. A sound she could find even in the loudest of symphonies. 

 

They sipped in silence, enjoying the lights of the winter around them. There was a bite to the air that made Adora wish she had remembered to bring gloves with her. No doubt that her nose and cheeks were red from Jack Frost’s kisses. 

 

They went through the carnival slowly, eating junk and playing the games. Letting the minutes melt into hours that sped by like seconds. Bringing them to the line of the ferris wheel as the clock told them the carnival would be ending in fifteen minutes. Most of the kids were gone now, it was late and the park was filled with teens and adults. Enjoying the last of the one night winter wonderland. 

 

Catra and Adora got into the basket, cart? Adora wasn’t sure exactly what it was called, but they got in anyways. Their conversation of the latest hero movie coming to a soft halt as they moved up in a jerky procession that allowed the wheel to be filled. Adora didn’t mind the slow start though, for the sight around her was beautiful. The park was filled with twinkling lights. Strung all around like fairies dancing. And from this high up she could see it all, the people walking with light up cups just adding to the wonder of the lights below. She felt like she couldn’t get enough. 

 

“Hey” 

 

Adora looked to her right, face inches away from Catra’s as they sat, the wheel spinning in a smooth circle now.  The lights of the ferris wheel illuminated Catra’s face, and suddenly Adora was 18 again. Time frozen as she danced with the girl who had been her best friend under the blue and purple lights, heart caught in her throat as she wondered, hoped, that Catra would kiss her. The one question she had never been able to answer on loop in her mind. ‘What do you want?’ 

 

“Hey?”  


“This was fun” Catra sounded almost robotic

 

“It was, almost like old times” Adora agreed with a smile. Finally taking Catra’s hand into her own. 

 

“Do you mind? My hands feel like ice” she asked, unable to avoid the blush that came as Catra wrapped her hands in hers without warning. “Of course not” she said, but it was plain to see that her cheeks were also red. And as much as Adora wanted to read into it. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe that she was the only reason for the colour to be there. So she didn’t. 

 

“You know, when we were kids, I always wanted to have my first kiss on a ferris wheel. Everyone always made it feel so romantic. I just wanted to be a part of the magic” 

 

She thought back to her first kiss then, it had been sloppy. Far from magic as her and Glimmer shared a chaste kiss on the living room floor at Mermista’s house during a game of spin the bottle. It wasn’t bad, Glimmer was her best friend and someone she trusted. She knew it could have been worse. But, she knew it wasn’t the first kiss she had wanted. The one she had thought of in class as she stared at the back of a messy head of brunette hair when she was 12.

 

Catra smiled, “I know”

 

“You know how do you..?” Adora trailed off, the realization hitting her “you read my diary!” she accused, hitting Catra’s arm “I knew it! You always said Shadow Weaver took it!” Catra was laughing now, and Adora couldn’t stay angry. Smiling through the face of faux anger.

 

“You just left it on your desk! How could I resist?” she asked as the two’s laughter got quieter. It was then that they noticed what was happening around them.

 

Snow.

 

Falling from the sky in shades of pink, green, purple and blue. White flakes reflecting the colours coming from the park below. Landing in their hair, on their noses and even getting caught on their eyelashes. Their own little form of magic, sprinkled on them like fairy dust.  

 

They were almost near the top again as the ride slowed, coming to a cliched halt at its peak. 

 

“You know” Catra began, looking down at her hands before looking back up at Adora “It may not be your official first kiss, but maybe this could make up for it,” she whispered, closing the gap between the two. 

 

Her lips were soft, hesitant as they pressed up against Adora’s. A lingering question in the kiss, one that said ‘is this okay?’. There was no other thoughts as Adora’s hand rested on Catra’s neck, her thumb on her cheek, answering the question in kind.

 

‘Yes’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I mentioned yall the goat? thanks for your patience! i know this chapter took literally a billion years but college is kicking my ASS. but im gonna try and be slightly more consistant here from now on <3 thank you so much for reading. i love each and every one of you! also if you ever make any art for this let me know! #candleinthedarkfic on insta and twitter or just send me a message on here yall ! 
> 
> ILY
> 
> Venus


	8. Kisses and Cocktails

> _Love to make it hurt so bad_   
>  _Yeah I know that we can't be friends_   
>  _But after all the things we been_   
>  _Ooh why do we, we have to be_   
>  _Enemies_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 10
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra?”
> 
>  
> 
> 9
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> 8
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you”
> 
>  
> 
> 7
> 
>  
> 
> 6
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra?”
> 
>  
> 
> *48 hours earlier*
> 
>  
> 
> “Please?
> 
>  
> 
> Catra groaned, rolling over and burrowing her way deeper into the blankets and Adora’s side.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on, Catra, it’s just one night”
> 
>  
> 
> She sighed, looking up at her girlfriend, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “If i say yes will you stop trying to make me think at-” she paused, groping the nightstand for her phone to check the time, whining when she saw the numbers, “8 in the morning?
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes”
> 
>  
> 
> She wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, pulling her close and closing her eyes once more. She smelled like she always did, like pine, like home, like Adora. Even though the shirt she wore had been stolen from Catra the night before.
> 
>  
> 
> “Then I guess I’ll go” she murmured into the blonde’s chest, waiting for the sweet release of sleep to consume her once more. But when she was instead greeted by a happy thank you and a press of soft lips against hers her mind was suddenly elsewhere, thoughts of sleep gone.
> 
>  
> 
> Catra pulled herself closer, getting comfortable and pulling her girlfriend on top of her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought you wanted to sleep?” Adora asked, grinning.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nah, this seems more fun” she ended her sentence by pulling her girlfriend in close. Their lips meeting once more. Her hands wasting no time in finding their way up Adora’s shirt, taking pride in the way her breath hitched as she ran her thumb over Adora’s nipple softly, her other hand sliding down to where it was still uncovered from the night before, under garments discarded on the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Catra’s thumb rubbed soft circles into Adora’s clit, her lips sucking on her neck softly as Adora moaned quietly. Catra soon moved, slipping two fingers into Adora and covering her gasp with her own lips. Kissing her as she expertly moved her hand, taking her time and making Adora beg for what she wanted. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Please Catra” she whispered against her lips, and how could she refuse such a sweet plea? 
> 
>  
> 
> They moved together like a dance, noisy and clumsy. Neither of them were ever any good at dancing, but they were good at this. Her girlfriend was sweet and so was the sound of her voice as she sang a song for only Catra to hear. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra noticed how soft Adora’s hair was as she threaded her fingers through it, trying to to pull on it too hard as she squirmed under her girlfriend’s lips. They seemed to be everywhere she needed them to be all at once, and it wasn’t long before she yet again came undone for Adora. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Catra had been invited to join Adora at Angella’s home for Christmas four days earlier but she had said no. The two had only just started dating, though was it really a ‘just’ when you had loved the girl forever? Plus she had her own traditions with Scorpia, her roommate made a way too big turkey dinner every year and they had a small tree that sat with two wrapped gifts underneath and decorated with dollar store lights and several ornaments they had found over the years. It wasn’t going to win any awards but it was theirs and Catra secretly loved it. 
> 
>  
> 
> She had found a set of garnet earrings for Scorpia, nothing too fancy but still something nice for her roommate. She had gotten a new hoodie, a red and grey one she had seen the last time Scorpia had dragged her out to go shopping. It was one of those hoodies that cost like 60$ just for the small embroidered brand label on the left of her chest. 
> 
>  
> 
> The two had spent their night eating too much, drinking too much and playing Mario Kart with increasingly dirty player names. 
> 
>  
> 
> She had gotten something for Adora too, a necklace to replace the plastic charm on a string she had given her all those years ago. This one gold with a small metal knot in the center. Adora had loved it, saying thank you in the form of a million kisses that lasted through the night. She had almost forgotten to give Catra her present in the excitement, despite Catra’s own protests that she really didn’t need a gift, she still opened it. The wrapping paper falling away to reveal a beautiful leather jacket that Catra felt she couldn’t accept. Adora claimed it was more a gift for her on the grounds that she would get to see Catra in it, but it seemed too much. 
> 
>  
> 
> She had finally gotten herself dressed enough to go to the kitchen without the fear of Scorpia seeing her naked to get two cups of coffee. She had intended on bringing them back to the room to sip on slowly through the morning while she ignored the reading she had to do for her history course. But Adora beat her to it and instead she found her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on Catra’s back. She rested her own arms over top and leaned into it. Time momentarily stopped, leaving them in their own cliche little bubble till the beep of her coffee machine popped it and brought them back to life, and stirring Catra back into action. She removed the arms from her waist for free movement as she grabbed cream, sugar and mugs. Stopping to kiss Adora’s cheek as she crossed the room. She wasn’t much for PDA when they were outside, but here in the apartment she was free to adore her girl as much as she saw fit, which was very much always. 
> 
>  
> 
> Their day continued as she planned, slow movement around the house and stolen kisses under the covers. Adora left late that night and she didn’t see her till the New Years Eve party she had been coerced into agreeing to. The party where it all went wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> She had time before she had to be there, it didn’t start till 8 after all, but it didn’t seem like enough time to find something to wear to a black tie gala. Did she have to wear a dress? Could she wear a suit? Did she still fit her suit from high school? Did she own a gown? Her mind was racing, three cups of coffee into her day as she sat on the floor in front of her closet that afternoon, music playing from her speaker as she waited for an answer to come to her without her actually thinking about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> It was four when Scorpia peeked her head into the room and found Catra napping on the pile of clothes, empty cup of coffee knocked over as she snored softly. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra” Scorpia whispered, still uncertain on if she should wake the girl up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra” she tried again, she sighed shaking her roommate slightly and trying again,”Catra” 
> 
>  
> 
> “No” came her soft voice, half asleep as she rolled over and away, wanting to continue sleeping. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on Wildcat, wake up” 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra glared, but sat up rubbing the sleep boogers away from her eyes as she did so. “What?” she asked, picking up the mug that she had knocked over and crossing her legs. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t you have to leave soon?” Scorpia asked, a little more bitter than she had intended. Catra checked her phone, groaning when she saw the time. She could have slept for another hour at least, she didn’t have to be there till eight. Which meant she didn’t have to leave till like, quarter after seven. “Not soon, but soonish I guess” she agreed, stretching her arms over her head. “I still don’t have anything to wear though” she added with a glare at the clothes around her as if they had betrayed her on purpose. 
> 
>  
> 
> Scorpia rolled her eyes, but her smile showed she didn’t mean it. “You’re so dramatic, you could show up in a garbage bag and still be the best looking one there” 
> 
>  
> 
> Now it was Catra’s turn to roll her eyes, “Scorps, it’s a black tie gala for rich, fancy people, I can’t show up in a garbage bag” it was a moment later that she added, “but thank you” she began sifting through her clothes again but gave up almost immediately “Scorpiaa” she whined laying back down and letting the pile consume her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her roommate laughed, pulling her up onto her feet and looking through the clothes herself. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What are your new years plans?” she asked, watching from her bed, “Any plans with Taco Girl? What’s her name, Kasey? Caitlin?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Caroline”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah! Are you seeing her tonight?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nah, Entrapta’s coming over to watch movies with me until we fall asleep”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh fun! Eat too many snacks for me and I swear to god if you don’t save me a Twizzler I’m moving out” 
> 
>  
> 
> Scorpia laughed, pulling out a black dress with off the shoulder sleeves. “What about this?” she asked, holding it up “It’s cute and super formal” 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra looked at the dress, her brows furrowed as she wondered how Scorpia had managed to find it when it was seemingly gone when she had looked earlier. Traitor dress. “It isn’t too plain?” she asked as she took it, and held it up over her pjs. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing’s plain on you” 
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re so full of shit” Catra laughed as she began to change, prompting Scorpia to make a strangled noise and turn around. Blabbering on about how she can’t just start getting changed in front of people with no warning. “You’re not people” she argued “ You’re Scorpia, you’re my friend dude it’s fine” She paused, smoothing the fabric over her stomach as she turned away from the mirror, “I’m done now anyways, what do you think” 
> 
>  
> 
> Scorpia’s cheeks were still pink from before as she looked over Catra, “you look amazing” she coughed after a moment of silence. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra smiled but turned back to the mirror, “are you sure? I feel like it’s missing something?” she pulled her hair out of the bun she had slept in, running her hands through it to make it sit better as she tried to figure out her look for the night. 
> 
>  
> 
> “A necklace!” she exclaimed, rushing over to her jewelry box and pulling out a simple black choker out and fastening it around her neck. She checked the mirror once more before giving it a satisfied nod and setting to work on actually getting ready, starting with a shower. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The gala itself was beautiful, the building was old and held up by extravagant columns, glittering lights and upside down white balloons hung from the ceiling looking like bubbles that Catra wanted to reach out and touch, it looked like something out of a movie. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Icing?” a man standing at a table of jewelry next to her asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Excuse me?” Catra looked at the man confused until Adora put a hand on her arm, leaning in to whisper “it’s this years theme, just say yes” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Icing?” the man repeated, holding out a velvet box with a pair of diamond earrings more expensive than her tuition. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Um, yes, thank you” she said, allowing the man to put the earrings on her. They were heavy and she was glad she had pushed back some of her hair when she had gotten ready earlier. She had a feeling these weren’t the type of things you could just let hide behind a curtain of hair. She already felt out of place, like everyone here could see that she shouldn’t be wearing something this expensive. It helped that Adora at least looked a little awkward as the man insisted she wear a tiara and placed a glittering mass of diamonds upon her head. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra couldn’t help the light laughter that bubbled out of her as her girlfriend finally relooped her arm around Catra’s “shut up” Adora whispered.
> 
>  
> 
> “Whatever you say princess” she teased, kissing her cheek. 
> 
>  
> 
> There was champagne and people dressed to the nines, Glimmer had a diamond littered cuff on her forearm and her pink dress actually looked quite nice on her, it matched Bow’s pink floral lapel things that Catra didn’t know the name of. They all crooned over Adora’s tiara, making the blonde go red, matching the colour of her dress. Catra smiled from the side of the conversation, observing her girlfriend as she talked. Not even noticing the question coming from a woman she had never met till she heard Adora clear her throat. She jumped slightly, turning to a woman with long black hair and a kind smile looking at her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm sorry, what?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I was just wondering who you were wearing” The woman repeated, gesturing to the earrings that dangled from her ears. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh” she said, touching a hand softly to the diamonds she had almost forgotten were there. “I’m not quite sure, I think they were called The Victoria?” It was then that Adora sidled up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 
> 
>  
> 
> “They’re her icing Castaspella, where’s yours?” she asked smoothly smiling, as if this was normal. As if casual conversation always included diamonds and strangers in gowns and crystal bowls full of more diamonds. 
> 
>  
> 
> She felt like she was watching a show on the exaggerations of wealth as she and Adora moved away from Glimmer and Bow, further into the party full of strangers. She was grateful for her girlfriend by her side, jumping in where Catra got lost. But she also wished they were at home, watching the ball drop together in their pyjamas with Scorpia and maybe a few other friends. Drinking the gross 30$ champagne and bad raspberry vodka. 
> 
>  
> 
> She took a seat, sipping on champagne out of a crystal glass, a strawberry fizzing in the alcohol as she did so. She was overwhelmed, she lost Adora and she was dangerously close to tipsy. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Bored?” It was a familiar voice that spoke, sitting down next to her. She turned, seeing the familiar head of pink hair that she had spent three weeks working with. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Sparkles!” 
> 
>  
> 
> Glimmer grimaced, rolling her eyes but not bothering to correct her, “I’ve gone to one of these things every year. When we were kids, me and Bow used to sit under the tables and steal snacks. It was like a fort, we would bring little lights in and steal cushions from the chairs” she toyed with the stem of her glass as she spoke, smiling into memory “And then when Adora showed up we would dance, and make up stories for people. We gave them voices and acted them out sometimes too. And now” she trailed off, looking up to Catra, “Well, we’re here now” 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra watched as she sipped on her drink, not adding anything of her own. What was there to say? Sorry we had to grow up? Can’t relate? She had nothing, and Glimmer didn’t seem to be expecting anything for the moment so they sat in silence a moment more; watching the people dance around them. 
> 
>  
> 
> “She’s happier now that you’re back you know” Glimmer finally said, “She always missed you” 
> 
>  
> 
> Catra smiled, looking down at the strawberry in her glass the same colour as her girlfriend’s dress, “Yeah, me too” 
> 
>  
> 
> It was a minute to midnight when Catra stood, giving Glimmer a salute as a goodbye as she went to search for Adora. She was slightly uneven as she walked, slowly and careful as not to bump into anyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Looking for someone?” Adora’s voice came from behind her, kissing her cheek before turning Catra to face her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah my girlfriend, have you seen her?” she asked, playing along, “she’s about this tall and smokin hot” 
> 
>  
> 
> Adora laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> Catra smiled. 
> 
>  
> 
> 10
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra?”
> 
>  
> 
> 9
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> 8
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you”
> 
>  
> 
> 7
> 
>  
> 
> 6
> 
>  
> 
> “Catra?”
> 
>  
> 
> 5
> 
>  
> 
> 4
> 
>  
> 
> “I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. And believe me, I've tried” 
> 
>  
> 
> 1
> 
>  
> 
> “Happy New Year!” came a chorus of voices from around them as they embraced, eyes stinging with tears as they smiled into a passionate kiss. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love.
> 
>  
> 
> They were in love. 
> 
>  
> 
> But, hadn’t they always been? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahah whoops, it's very sexy of me to update this tbh 
> 
> this is VERY LATE, but college kicked my ass and phew I had no idea what I wanted to do with this. ALSO I KNOW THE SMUT ISN'T THAT STEAMY BUT I WAS VERY WORRIED I WOULD SOUND LIKE A HORNY VIRGIN OKAY? 
> 
> anyways i love you all and thank you for continuing to read !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Also thanks to YOU for reading the dang thing! I will try and release weekly updates if you're trying to keep reading! Feel free to comment! Anything! I love hearing from people! Thanks again!
> 
> ALSO the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are from Enemies by Lauv


End file.
